Una decisión es solo el comienzo
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: Ranma y Akane no tendrán escapatoria ahora, la boda se realizará en menos de lo que ellos piensan pero un momento, es uno de ellos el que tuvo la inicitiva... Y las prometidas, ¿solo se resignarán? -Editado-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

_

* * *

  
_

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo I**

Todo había comenzado con una de las típicas trampas de Shampoo. Ella, hábilmente había empezado una pelea con sus tres enemigas, Kodachi, Ukyo y Akane. Sabía que después de la boda fallida en Jusenkyo tenía que apurarse a conquistar a Ranma. Así que, tomó a Ranma de la casa de los Tendo y lo hizo correr junto a ella; Akane al ver esto, salió corriendo detrás de ambos, pasó por el restaurante de la cocinera de okonomiyakis y ésta, al ver al trío pasar, no lo dudó y los siguió, para terminar en la casa de Kodachi Kuno. En este lugar, Tatewaki Kuno empezó a atacar a Ranma en el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que el chico de la coleta se encontraba en su propiedad lo cual, Shampoo había previsto, así empezó la pelea.

Sin embargo, las tres auto nombradas prometidas del joven Saotome le llevaban muchas ganas a Akane, muy en el fondo temían que Ranma sintiera algo más por la chica de azules cabellos por lo que, la discusión dio inicio para ver cuál de ellas la liquidaba o al menos, le daba una buena lección. Al no ponerse de acuerdo, por el ego de por medio, Kodachi disimuladamente atacó a Akane, quien esquivó el ataque sin mayor problema.

Shampoo y Ukyo se enojaron con la pelinegra no obstante, fue algo breve y comenzaron a atacar a Akane mientras, Ranma se desasía del _Rayo Azul de Furinkan_ logró divisar como las tres chicas obsesivas atacaban a su Akane y se enfureció, los recuerdos de cómo casi la pierde en Jusenkyo volvieron a su mente y sintió un gran vació dentro de sí al creerla muerta, por lo que se interpuso delante de Akane para protegerla y gritar.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- dijo muy serio, su cara mostraba un semblante de odio, enojo, tal vez.

-Ranma…- susurró la peli azul.

-Pero airen. ¿Por qué protegerla?

-¡Ranma mi amor! Protégeme a mí- le gritó entusiasmada Kodachi.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¡No te metas Ra-chan!- le gritó su amiga de hace tantos años. Ranma no pudo contestar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se llenó de pánico.

-Dejen de molestarla, es injusto una pelea de tres contra cuatro, tomando en cuenta que Akane aparte de ser fea, es muy débil- fueron las palabras que finalmente lograron salir de la boca del chico.

-¡Baka! No sé porque me preocupo por ti- le gritó la chica para proporcionarle una cachetada y marcharse.

-Eres una niña tonta y violenta- le gritaba Ranma mientras la observaba desaparecer.

-Ra-chan… ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi…?

-Ni lo sueñes, Ranma ir con Shampoo…

-Ojojo, no, Ranma pasará el resto del día conmigo- decía en pose triunfal Kodashi.

-No pasaré mi día contigo- dijo el chico en cuestión ante la risa maléfica de la chica Kuno -no quiero ir a comer contigo- le dijo a su mejor amiga de la infancia- y la verdad, es que no quiero nada con ninguna de las tres…- finalizó el chico un poco alterado.

-De las tres…- dijo un poco desconcertada la cocinera -estás excluyendo a Akane- dijo en un murmuro audible para los presentes.

-Si…- susurró el chico de la coleta -ella es, ella es… Mi única prometida, y no quiero volver a repetirlo- dijo bastante seguro, al ver a la chica de cabellos azulados marcharse, algo en su interior volvió a romperse, como en Jusenkyo -no me importa si no lo aceptan, yo ya lo acepté, ella es mi prometida desde antes de que naciéramos y… Ella estará primero que cualquiera de ustedes y cualquier otra loca que se le ocurra querer atraparme…

-¿Loca? ¿Quieres decir que somos locas por estar enamoradas de ti?- le reclamó la amazona con sumo resentimiento.

-Ustedes no me quieren, solo están obsesionadas conmigo- declaró el chico.

-Ra-chan…

-Si me quisieran, les importaría lo que yo siento y no es así, durante estos dos años y medio que tengo de vivir aquí, me he dado cuenta de eso… Yo ya acepte la vida que me va a tocar.

-Pero Ra-chan, tú… No será que… ¿Estás enamorado de Akane?

-¡No! Tú siempre la tratas mal, la insultas…- habló enérgicamente Kodashi, el chico la miró con calma y resignación.

-Así es y siempre la termino salvando cuando está en aprietos, que la mayoría son por mi culpa- dijo suspirando.

-Pero, eso querer decir que…

-Y ella ha sido capaz de dar su vida por mí, por eso es que he decidido casarme con ella, y aun no sé si, si solo lo terminé aceptando o, o simplemente es lo que quiero, pero independientemente de eso, es lo que voy a hacer y no hay vuelta atrás, ya lo decidí.

-¡Nunca lo aceptaré!- dijo la amazona.

-Ra-chan, yo tampo…

-¡No me importa!- gritó el chico –no me importa lo que piense o haga cada una de ustedes, lo único que les digo es que, Akane es la única que no me pone trampas para que yo la ame, es la que no se aprovecha de mí, al contrario, es capaz de dejarme para que yo sea feliz… y…

-Y…- lo animó a continuar Ukyo, no quería aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar pero era necesario acabar con esto -eso no es motivo suficiente para que te tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida con ella.

-Ranma… Airen, acaso tú… ¿Tú estar enamorado de… esa…?

-No tengo porque dar más explicaciones, creo que es suficiente, no quiero que la vuelvan a molestar, o se las verán conmigo, las quiero mucho, pero no quiero que la lastimen, yo no podría ya… vivir sin ella- con esas palabras el chico se marchó dejándolas desconsoladas.

-Nunca lo aceptaré.

-Haz lo que quieras Shampoo sin embargo, yo ya entendí lo que quiso decir, Ra-chan, está enamorado de Akane y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Y así las tres se marcharon, entre lágrimas y sollozos sin saber que hacer al respecto.

* * *

-¡Akane!- llegó gritando el chico al dojo -¡Akane! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué quieres?- le contestó la chica con calma mientras bajaba las escaleras, ya había decidido dejar de sufrir por el chico, ya todo le daba igual.

-¡Ah! Ya llegaste, yo…- decía mientras jugaba con los pulgares -quiero decirte que…

-¡Papá! ¿Papá, dónde estás?- entró corriendo Nabiki, detrás de ella venía entre lágrimas Kasumi.

-¿Qué sucede Nabiki? Kasumi, ¿por qué lloras?

-Es que…- trataba de hablar la mayor de las Tendo sin embargo, no lograba respirar con normalidad para lograr su cometido.

-¿Qué pasa Nabiki?- dijo su padre mientras se hacía presente.

-Nos van a quitar el dojo- declaró la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- interrumpió Genma.

-Llegó esta carta del Consejo Internacional de Artes Marciales, dice que tú ya no ejerces las artes marciales y tampoco le enseñas a nadie, y por eso, y por eso, te van a quitar el tablero ya que, llevas mucho tiempo retirado y no tienes un heredero varón que se haga cargo de él- finalizó Kasumi entre lágrimas, la angustia se notaba en su rostro.

-¡No!- comenzó a gritar amargamente el hombre y lloraba trágicamente.

-Tendo no llore, con llorar no resuelve nada- dijo el hombre que se transformaba en panda.

-Es cierto, no hay de qué preocuparse- intervino con tranquilidad Ranma -Nabiki, ¿Dentro de cuanto cerrarán?

-La carta dice que si no presentamos una prórroga con una solución, cerrarán en un mes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ranma?- le consultó un poco preocupada su prometida.

-Akane- le dijo con seriedad mirándola fijamente a los ojos -solo tú y yo podemos salvarlo…

-¿Cómo?

-Akane- acto seguido el chico se arrodilla, ella se asusta, sus corazones empiezan a latir muy rápido y ambos se sonrojaron -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Ranma!- gritó Soun Tendo llorando aún más.

-Al fin te decides hijo mío, ¡qué felicidad!- mientras el padre del chico empezaba a llorar.

Los segundos fueron interminables para el chico, sostenía delicadamente una de las manos de la chica, sentía como ambas temblaban. En los pensamientos de la chica solo se cruzaban esas tres palabras que acababa de escuchar _"¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_. Para qué negarlo, eso era lo que más quería pero…

-Si…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, que por suerte, todos lograron escuchar. Esas palabras salieron por si solas, no era la respuesta que su mente estaba buscando, fue su corazón el que habló.

-Me pregunto si, si solo lo harán por salvar el dojo- dijo sarcásticamente Nabiki -¡vaya! qué sacrificados- los prometidos la volvieron a ver con cara de pocos amigos sin separar sus manos.

-Nabiki por favor- dijo Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa, las lágrimas habían abandonado su rostro -hay que hacer una cena para celebrar, Nabiki encárgate de mandar la carta.

-Genma, compadre, amigo, mi hermano ¡al fin!-

-Así es hermano Tendo, no hay palabras, al fin nuestro sueño se hizo realidad- ambos hombres seguían llorando de la felicidad mientras caminaban al comedor.

-Bueno, iré a hacer la carta antes de que me enferme de ver a estos dos.

Ranma y Akane se miraban fijamente, los dos en el interior estaban muy felices pero no podían aun reconocer sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

-Bien, lo hecho, hecho está, ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo el chico una vez que estuvieron solos,

-Ya sé que solo lo haces por el dojo- le respondió la chica con una triste mirada.

-Al igual que tú… Mañana te daré el anillo, ¿te parece? Aunque tengamos nuestras razones, será una boda de verdad- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Ah! Sí… Bueno, Ranma yo, quiero decirte que…

-Creo que ya se lo quieres, que dejemos de pelear e insultarnos, ¿verdad?

-Eh… Sí, así es… será lo mejor- le respondió la chica aunque esas no eran exactamente las palabras que iba a decirle.

-Bien, como una tregua, ahora será mejor ir con ellos.

-Sí- y se unieron a la celebración junto a sus familiares, los dos en el fondo estaban muy nerviosos sin embargo, sentían una felicidad inmensa, al fin estarían con el ser amado y lo más difícil sería decirlo. Al día siguiente despertaron por un gran escándalo.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? Hoy es sábado, quiero dormir- salió Akane gritando de su habitación ya que, anoche no pude conciliar el sueño por la emoción.

-Lo siento Akane, que bueno que despertaste, necesito que me ayudes a sacar todo lo de tu cuarto- le dijo Kasumi -ya que están trayendo todo para ampliarla.

-¿Ampliarla? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- habló Ranma saliendo de su habitación.

-Buenos días hijo- le saludó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Mamá? Pero qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi adorada Akane, al fin mi hijo es un hombre, te adoro mi querida hija, al fin se casará contigo, ¡qué felicidad!- le decía su suegra mientras la abrazaba e ignoraba olímpicamente a Ranma.

-Mamá pero ¿qué…?

-Llegué a tiempo para ayudar a Akane con la remodelación de la habitación.

-¿Cuál habitación?- decía la chica.

-Cómo que cual, la tuya- le dijo Kasumi.

-Que ahora será la tuya y la de Ranma- le dijo su suegra.

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué?- gritó alarmado Ranma.

-¿Cómo que porqué?- preguntó con una mirada desafiante la madre del chico.

-Tía tranquila, ya sabes que Ranma es muy tímido para estas cosas, y… ¿qué va a pasar con la habitación de Ranma y tío Genma?

-Pues, resulta que la tía Nodoka se muda con nosotros, y cómo es la esposa de tío Genma pues, es lógico que la decoremos para ellos, pues es una habitación grande y no necesita ampliación, como la de ustedes- le explicó Kasumi a su hermana pequeña.

-Bien, bueno, Akane, tú decora a tu gusto, a mi esas cosas no me interesan, ¿Nabiki mandaste la carta?- le preguntó el chico una vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra hermana Tendo.

-Sí, me devolvieron hace poco una llamada, me dijeron que ampliarán el plazo a dos meses, pero si no mandamos el certificado de su boda, aparte de cerrar el dojo, nos pondrán una multa.

-Así que…. En dos meses… Estaremos casados…- murmuró Akane.

-Sí…- la secundó Ranma.

-Bien, buscaré precios de muebles para que luego los vayan a ver- les informó Nabiki a los novios.

-Bien- dijo mecánicamente Akane.

-Y bien Akane, quiero ver ese anillo- dijo Nodoka, Ranma empezó a sudar.

-Eh…- una sonrisa nerviosa acompaño la respuesta de Akane, sabía que la madre de su novio se iba a molestar -lo que pasa es que…

-No mamá, lo que pasa es que, como fue una declaración espontánea no tuve tiempo de recogerlo en la joyería pero voy a llamar para ir junto con Akane a recogerlo y luego iremos a hablar los dos solos sobre ciertas cosas- le informó el chico.

-A bueno, espero entonces ver esta noche ese hermoso anillo- le respondió con una mirada maléfica.

-Claro tía, siempre y cuando esté listo.

-Sí claro mi querida Akane- le dijo Nodoka retomando a su inocente semblante -también espero no volver a ver a esas otras por aquí- le dijo a su hijo seriamente refiriéndose a las "otras auto prometidas".

-¿De quién hablas mamá?

-De las otras chicas que se hacían llamar tus prometidas.

-¡Ah! Por ellas no te preocupes, ya lo solucioné.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró Akane.

-Bueno, tengo hambre voy a desayunar.

-Akane ayúdame a empacar tu ropa para pasarla por mientras, al cuarto de Nabiki- le pidió Kasumi a su hermana.

-Sí.

-Ranma, desayuna rápido para que vengas a sacar estos muebles- le pidió Kasumi a su cuñado.

-Muy bien.

Entre Kasumi y Akane recogieron la ropa, los adornos y las demás cosas pequeñas y las pasaron al cuarto de Nabiki, mientras que Ranma sacó la cama, la mesita de noche y el escritorio del cuarto de Akane, y los llevó a la planta baja.

-Kasumi, ¿qué quieres que haga con esto ahora?- le preguntó el oji-azul.

-La cama se la daremos al maestro Happosai junto con la mesita de noche, y hoy vendrán por el escritorio los de la mueblería, lo van a retocar puesto que, Akane y tú necesitan donde estudiar ya que, aun no terminan la escuela- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces, pondré el escritorio por la puerta y llevaré lo demás al cuarto del maestro.

-Gracias, eres muy amable Ranma.

-Ranma, ¿dónde estás?- le gritó en ese momento su padre desde el segundo piso.

-Acá abajo papá.

-Hijo, sube para que nos ayudes a mover unos muebles aquí en mi cuarto- le gritó esta vez su madre.

-Voy.

Ranma no se había dado cuenta pero, Akane se dirigía hacia abajo y él, había decidido saltar al segundo piso cuando se la encontró de frente. Trató de esquivarla sin embargo fue imposible, y se la trajo consigo hacia abajo pero para protegerla, la abrazó. Los dos rodaron y cayeron al piso, Ranma cayó encima de Akane, pero protegió su cabeza con sus brazos, era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que decidieron al fin casarme por el bien del dojo.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Hijo, sube para que nos ayudes a mover unos muebles aquí en mi cuarto- le gritó esta vez su madre._

_-Voy._

_Ranma no se había dado cuenta pero, Akane se dirigía hacia abajo y él, había decidido saltar al segundo piso cuando se la encontró de frente. Trató de esquivarla sin embargo, fue imposible y se la trajo consigo hacia abajo pero para protegerla, la abrazó. Los dos rodaron y cayeron al piso, Ranma cayó encima de Akane pero, protegió su cabeza con sus brazos, era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que decidieron al fin casarme por el bien del dojo._

* * *

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo II**

-Akane…- el corazón del chico latía desenfrenadamente, estaba sonrojado también.

-Ranma…- articuló ella, de igual forma ruborizada.

-¿Estás bien?- el de la coleta, al sentir que iba a dejar de respirar, en un rápido movimiento se sentó y la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-Sí…- le respondió por inercia sin soltar las manos de Ranma.

-¿Estás segura que no te hiciste daño?

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo después de sentarse, él respiró aliviado luego, un silencio profundo se creó entre ambos.

-Akane, eh... Yo solo… Yo quería preguntarte sobre lo de nuestra… Bo... Bo…

-Boda…

-Sí… Aun no hemos hablado sobre lo que esto significa…

-Ranma, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué demoras?- le gritó su madre.

-Subo enseguida.

-No te preocupes, hablaremos en la tarde, cuando vayamos por el anillo, ¿sí te parece?

-Bien- le respondió el chico sin soltar las manos de Akane -Entonces iré a ayudar a mi madre.

-Bien- le decía ella sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Ranma para luego perderse ambos en ellos.

-Ya era hora de que empezaran a llevarse bien- esa fue la voz de Nabiki quien se encontraba en la puerta de la residencia dispuesta a salir -Y a acaramelarse, solo faltaría que ahora que se van a casar siguieran peleando.

-¿Qué dices Nabiki?- le respondió su hermana menor soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Ranma.

-Voy arriba con mi madre- expresó ante el acto el chico quien, aun se encontraba con la cara roja.

-Es de lo más tonto que sigan ocultando lo que sienten si ya se van a casar- comentó sarcásticamente la mediana de los Tendo para luego salir definitivamente del hogar.

Ranma subió, pero escuchó lo que Nabiki dijo y se dijo a sí mismo "tiene razón" mientras miraba desde la parte superior de las escaleras a su prometida, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa al notar la fija mirada azul gris sobre ella, esa sonrisa que lo vuelto como loco y solo pudo correspondérsela.

-Ranma- susurró la de cabellos cortos azules -¿Me devolvió la sonrisa?- ese pensamiento la hizo muy feliz y se marchó a ayudar a Kasumi.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de manera normal, después del almuerzo Ranma y Akane se despidieron y se marcharon a comprar el anillo que supuestamente ya tenía encargado.

-Ranma, antes de que pasen más mal entendidos, como los de siempre, te voy a decir el por qué hago esto y no lo voy a volver a repetir- habló decidida la chica.

-No tienes qué decirlo, ya lo sé, es por el dojo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no notara el dejo de tristeza en su voz y mirada.

-No es solo por eso- ante esas palabras, el de la coleta se sorprendió y la volvió a ver para prestarle la atención debida -la razón más importante es porque quiero hacerlo, quiero casarme contigo y no lo voy a volver a decirlo hasta estar segura de que tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Akane yo…- el chico quedó impresionado, no sabía que decir, pensaba en la posibilidad de que la chica de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, le estuviera diciendo que lo quería.

-Nihao Ranma- apareció con su bicicleta la amazona.

-Ahora no Shampo, estamos ocupados- le habló molesto el chico por interrumpir tan preciado momento.

-Pero airen…

-Vamos por nuestros anillos…- le dijo el chico con aire molesto aun.

-Ni siquiera andan de la mano, no parecen una pareja- le dijo enojada la voluptuosa chica.

-Bien- una furia dentro de sí mismo actuó y tomó la mano de Akane -con permiso, vamos Akane.

-Sí…- atinó a responder la chica sorprendida, la indignación que había sentido segundos atrás debido a la interrupción de la china, había desaparecido.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si escogemos los anillos de bodas y el de compromiso de una vez?- le preguntó el chico una vez que estaban en la joyería.

-Bien…

Juntos escogieron los anillos, y se llevaron el de compromiso de una vez, que para suerte del chico, le quedó a la medida a su prometida. Pagaron los anillos, gracias al dinero que Nabiki les dejó para esto y salieron de la tienda.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?- le propuso el chico tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Bien- le contestó ella algo sonrojada pero de igual forma tratando de no sonar emocionada. Cuando llegaron al parque, se estaba poniendo el sol, la vista era exquisita. Las personas que quedaban en los alrededores eran parejas, sentadas en los bancos a las orillas de los caminos del mismo lugar. Un par de niños aun corrían por los alrededores y otro poco de personas simplemente atravesaban el lugar.

-Bueno, solo quería buscar un lugar agradable para darte el anillo- le dijo el chico mientras le indicaba a su novia que se sentara en uno de los bancos que encontraron desocupados -antes de llegar a casa, y bueno…

-El ambiente que hay me gusta- dijo ella de manera serena, al parecer disfrutaba del lugar, tenían la fuente al frente provocando que el ruido del agua caer, creara una escena un poco más íntima y romántica.

-Bien pues, aquí estamos, ¿quieres ponerte el anillo?

-Pónmelo tú, ¿sí?- le dijo con una cara tierna y una sonrisa de ansiedad que al chico, le provocó nerviosismo, un poco más del que ya sentía.

-Bien…- logró articular.

Ranma colocó el anillo en el dedo de Akane, estaba muy nervioso y ella también sin embargo, en ese momento, como en otros que ya habían vivido, no existía nadie más que ellos dos, solo ellos, estaban felices, sus miradas no se separaban, y en ese momento el chico sintió muchas ganas de besar a su prometida por lo que, bajó su mirada a los labios de su pareja. Akane se dio cuenta de la acción de su novio, se sorprendió y a la vez se asustó y su única reacción, inesperada, fue mirar los de Ranma, ella misma se asustó de su gesto, al parecer ese anillo era como una motivación para ambos. Los dos se sonrojaron mucho y temblaban un poco, lo sabían, lo sentían puesto que, sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas. El no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Akane, ella se dio cuenta y no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de apartase, esta acción, contraria a las reacciones de su chica, le infundió confianza a Ranma para continuar.

-¡No! ¡Ran-chan, ¿por qué me haces esto?- interrumpió el momento la cocinera de larga cabellera castaña, su tono fue dramático.

-Vámonos Akane, ya es suficiente por hoy de "ex-prometidas"- dijo molesto el chico levantándose del banco.

-También de mi… ¿O no me consideras…?- empezó a reclamarle la menor de las Tendo a su novio.

-Solo tú- alzó la voz el chico, luego se calmó –solo tú, eres mi prometida, y solo quiero irme contigo, ¿vamos?- la chica se quedó en shock, esa confesión…

-Sí…- articuló mecánicamente una vez más.

-Ranma… eres un cobarde- volvía a hablar Ukyo, esta vez con rencor en sus palabras.

-U-chan, ya hablamos de esto, yo ya me decidí por Akane, y no quiero volver a repetirlo, desde antes que todas ustedes aparecieran estaba Akane, y no lo voy a volver a repetir- terminó cansado.

-Ranma…- una inmensa tristeza se reflejó en el rostro de la de cabellos azules -Es mejor que te quedes aquí y lo resuelvas de una vez, al igual que a Ukyo, será mejor que te expliques con todas…

-Solo a ti te debo explicaciones.

-Te equivocas…- le gritó -no se cuánto significo para ti o cuanto significan ellas pero, ellas han luchado por tratar de conseguir tú amor casi por tres años así que, es mejor que esto se aclare bien, te veo en casa- dicho esto se marchó corriendo del parque.

-Pero Akane… espera…

-Ahora si Ran-chan, explícate…

-¿Qué debo explicar? No entiendes que es con Akane con quien quiero estar y a lo largo de estos tres años, todas ustedes lo han estado arruinando.

-Ranma… ¿Acaso tú amar a chica violenta?

-Shampo…- hubo un gran silencio -Solo ya, déjenme ser feliz- pidió él.

-¿Por qué ella y no yo?

-Kodashi…

-Sí Ran-chan, dinos, ¿por qué te enamoraste de ella? Siempre la has tratado mal…

-Solo la trataba mal para no reconocer lo que realmente sentía por ella, y para que ustedes no sospecharan nada y no la atacaran…

-Ranma…- al fin el chico había decidido pelear por lo que realmente era importante, él ya había tomado su decisión, quería estar al lado de la persona más importante para él y si, para ello debía bajar su orgullo, lo haría, Akane había arriesgado más por él.

-¡No! No puede ser verdad…- fueron las palabras que logró decir la amazona.

-Además, yo nunca las ilusioné, en el caso de Ukyo fue mi padre el que nos comprometió, al igual que lo hizo con otras las cuales, se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba enamorado de Akane y aunque algunas lucharon contra ella, Akane las derrotó pero, Shampoo y Kodashi, ustedes se ilusionaron solas, ustedes decidieron el compromiso- agregó el de la coleta.

-Son las reglas de mi tribu…

-Pero yo ya estaba comprometido con Akane…

-Pero...

-Y estoy enamorado de ella casi desde el principio, lo siento, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, esto es algo solo entre Akane y yo…

* * *

Mientras Ranma hablaba con sus ex-prometidas, Akane caminaba por las angostas calles de Nerima muy deprimida hacia su casa, acababa de pasar un agradable momento con Ranma, como pocos, y como de costumbre, todas las obsesionadas con su Ranma habían aparecido para arruinar dicho momento, hasta se sorprendió de su manera de reaccionar, por primera vez Ranma le había dado su lugar, ¡cuánto había deseado eso! Y ella solo pudo dejarlo solo con esa manada de locas, pensaba que probablemente después de esto la relación se volvería a arruinar porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Ranma nuevamente, no sabía si sería capaz de escucharlo o le pegaría con su mazo y lo mandaría a volar nuevamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Akane, ¡hola!

-¿Ryoga? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Bueno, estaba de camino a las montañas para un nuevo entrenamiento y aparecí aquí en Nerima- dijo mientras reía y se sobaba la cabeza, sus ropas estaban sucias, y llevaba consigo su mochila y paraguas.

-Tú no cambias Ryoga, siempre te sigues perdiendo- ella sonrió al igual que el chico.

-¿Y ese anillo Akane?

-Eh… Es que, Ranma y yo, vamos a casarnos dentro de poco y…

-¡¿Que?! Pero, ¿por qué?- le preguntó sumamente sorprendido.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia cerdo- Ranma había corrido hasta alcanzar a Akane puesto que, sabía que ella estaría furiosa y no quería que eso pasara pero, cuando la vio con Ryoga, se molestó considerablemente al verlos conversar a solas, acto por el cual, abrazó a Akane por la cintura.

-Ya deja de meterte con las personas Ranma…- la chica se soltó de su agarre.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, es asunto mío- le dijo con tono molesto.

-No te permito que le hables así a…- trató de meterse el chico cerdo.

-Tú no tienes que meterte con mi Akane y yo- "mi Akane", Ryoga se heló al escuchar las palabras que profesaba Ranma, hablar así, con esa posesión sobre la chica, aun más intensa que otras veces, pensó que al fin Ranma estaba totalmente decidido a casarse con Akane, no como las veces anteriores. Akane por su parte, se molestó aunque, le agradó el comentario pero, al fin y al cabo, aún no sabía qué era lo que Ranma pretendía con ella.

-Hablas como si fueras mi dueño- le dijo un poco deprimida -y que yo sepa, solo vamos a casarnos para salvar el dojo…

-Akane… yo… es que…

-No te preocupes, igual vamos a casarnos pero, no dispongas de mi solo por eso, si lo quieres hacer, debes ganarte todos los derechos sobre mi- y nuevamente se marchaba del lugar.

-Espera… Akane… yo…

-Sí quieres venir a cenar Ryoga, estás cordialmente invitado- le gritó para luego perderse al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

-¡Gracias!- le gritó a la chica -Espera Saotome…

-¿Qué quieres Ryoga?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Ryoga, en este momento lo único que quiero es hablar con Akane…

-A eso me refiero…

-Bien, de por sí ya estaba molesta…- suspiró y luego de unos segundos le habló -Akane y yo vamos a casarnos y…

-Eso ya lo sé, para salvar al dojo, pero por qué si tú… Tú siempre la tratas mal y…

-Y siempre he estado enamorado de ella- le terminó la frase a su amigo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Ranma… ¿Parece que no se lo has dicho?

-Eso trato pero, siempre interrumpen todos, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodashi y ahora tú, el lunes en la escuela van a ser todos y no he podido hablar con ella- le confesó frustrado el joven de cabellos negros.

-Pues espero que, espero que la hagas feliz, muy en el fondo siempre supe que solo tú la puedes hacer feliz y es por eso que, no voy…- decía con lágrimas en la cara -A… Interferir, no tengo vela en este entierro pero, óyeme bien Saótome, si la haces sufrir…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé pero, ¿a qué te refieres con que tú lo sabías en el fondo?

-Eso te toca descubrirlo a ti, discúlpame con…- aun seguía llorando -Con Akane, yo... No puedo verla…- terminó de decir con un nudo en la garganta -No puedo verla... Así…

-Ryoga, ¿Estás bien?

-Me voy- gritó mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos -Te estaré vigilando Saótome.

-Gracias Ryoga, amigo…- suspira -Espero que Akane quiera hablar conmigo…

* * *

-Ya llegué- anuncia la chica.

-Bienvenida querida Akane y ¿dónde está Ranma?- le pregunta su suegra.

-Tuvo unos inconvenientes y se retrasó- mintió.

-¿Con qué?

-Con…- ella sabía que, si le decía que con las locas de las prometidas de su prometido, su suegra se iba a molestar con el chico –Ryoga…

-Ah bueno, mientras no sean esas chicas locas que andan detrás de mi hijo, déjame ver el anillo- le pide mientras tomaba la mano de su nuera -Aunque no es correcto que te haya dejado sola, tenía que acompañarte hasta aquí.

-Bueno es que yo no… Yo no quise…- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Akane ¿por qué?- entró rápidamente el chico azotando la puerta.

-Es precioso, tiene un buen gusto ese hijo mío.

-Gracias mamá.

-No vuelvas a dejar que Akane se venga sola, si sale contigo se devuelve contigo, aunque ella insista que no.

-Bueno yo…- decía nervioso, miraba a Akane, al parecer no lo había delatado.

-Ante todo está tu prometida y futura esposa, Ryoga puede esperar, ¿entendido?

-Sí señora- la miraba del chico estaba fijamente en Akane, por su mente solo pasaba el hecho del porqué su prometida no lo había delatado, ¿qué se propondría con eso?

-Bueno, con permiso estoy un poco cansada, voy a recostarme un rato mientras está la cena- habló la chica.

-Te acompaño a tú habitación- le dijo su novio con el fin de que hablaran pero su madre le arruinó sus planes.

-¡Ay querida Akane! Yo quiero que me ayudes a cocinar… Pero… Si estás cansada…

-¿De verdad tía? ¡Ay! Qué felicidad, ya no me siento tan cansada.

-Pero, Akane…

-Sí no quieres probar mi comida no comas Ranma, no te voy a obligar.

-La comeré- declaró decidido, no quería hacerla enojar aun más con él -sí me prometes que mientras cocinas, te fijas muy bien en los condimentos y la vas probando…

-¡Qué buen consejo hijo- le cerró un ojo su madre -Así cocinan los mejores _chef _del mundo.

-¿De verdad tía?

-Así es- dicho esto, tomó a Akane por los hombros para llevársela a la cocina con el fin de enseñarla a cocinar, ya iba siendo hora, sabía que era una tarea difícil, dado el carácter de la chica -vamos yo quiero ayudarte como tu suegra que soy además, tú sabes mejor que nadie cuales son los platos favoritos de Ranma así que, tú también me enseñarás a mi.

-¡Sí!- dijo ansiosa la chica hacia la cocina.

-Akane…- Nodoka y Akane vuelven a ver al chico -Permiso mamá- jala a Akane y se distancia un poco de su madre -ve a la cocina, Akane ya llega- le indica luego.

-Bien- la señora se marcha y sonríe, sabía que esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- de preguntó un poco molesta.

-Akane- tomó aire -solo quiero decirte que, sí te vas a esforzar y a seguir los consejos de mi madre y, a cocinar con calma, será un honor para mí probar tu comida esta vez- dijo rápidamente y al final respirar y botar el aire luego, su mirada se enterneció y le acarició la mejilla con su mano.

-¿De verdad?- ella estaba muy sorprendida, nerviosa y a la vez contenta –Pues, me esforzaré y tendré cuidado- dicho esto, empieza a caminar hacia la cocina mientras Ranma pasaba su mano por el brazo de Akane hasta llegar a su mano, la cual tomó y la detuvo y la jaló nuevamente hacia él.

-Akane… Yo…- en ese momento suena el teléfono, lo cual los asusta y se separan más al escuchar el grito de Nabiki no obstante, no dejaron de mirarse.

-Yo contesto… Diga, residencia Tendo… Gracias- luego colgó el auricular -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-Nada- dijo nerviosa la chica -¿Quién llamó?

-Kohaku, va a pasar a dejarme los apuntes que le presté.

¿Le cobraste?- le pregunta su cuñada para liberar la tensión del ambiente.

-Claro que sí- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico -bueno voy a ver la televisión mientras está la comida- comentó.

-Yo iré a ayudar a preparar la cena.

-Por favor, pruébala mientras vas cocinando- le suplicó nuevamente el chico.

-Bien- dicho esto, la chica desapareció tras entrar a la cocina.

-¿Va a cocinar? ¿No vas a huir?

-Esta vez no, Nabiki- le respondió sin dejar de ver hacia la cocina.

-Parece que de verdad _Cupido _te flechó…

-¿Qué cosas dices?- sonrojado se fue hacia el jardín a entrenar un rato para aguardar a que estuviera la comida lista.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos los que leen el fic, espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Yo iré a ayudar a preparar la cena._

_-Por favor, pruébala mientras vas cocinando- le suplicó nuevamente el chico. _

_-Bien- dicho esto, la chica desapareció tras entrar a la cocina._

_-¿Va a cocinar? ¿No vas a huir?_

_-Esta vez no, Nabiki- le respondió sin dejar de ver hacia la cocina._

_-Parece que de verdad Cupido te flechó…_

_¿Qué cosas dices?- sonrojado se fue hacia el jardín a entrenar un rato para aguardar a que estuviera la comida lista._

_

* * *

  
_

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

Capítulo III

Mientras, en la cocina, el corazón de Akane seguía latiendo fuertemente, lo cual no la dejaba concentrarse bien, pero con la ayuda de Nodoka, hizo un plato de arroz con verduras hervidas y aunque a la verdura le faltó un poco de sal estaba comestible y el arroz aunque un poco duro, sabía bien. Después de que todos comieron, asombrados de la mejoría en la comida de Akane, Soun y Genma se pusieron a jugar shoji, Nabiki se fue a su cuarto y Kasumi y Nodoka se dispusieron a arreglar la cocina

-¿Quieren que les ayude?- preguntó la de cabellos azules.

-No, tranquila, ya trabajaste muy duro, ahora Kasumi y yo nos encargaremos- le dijo sonriente la madre de su prometido para luego hacerle una sugerencia -porque no pasas un rato con Ranma, me imagino que deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Bien- dijo un poco dudosa mientras se preguntaba el porqué Ranma no le había dicho algo de la comida -será que no le gustó o que piensa que yo no la hice…- pensó mientras buscaba con su mirada a su novio.

-De hecho mamá, me gustaría salir al patio ha hablar un rato con Akane, si no les molesta- la voz del de ojos azules la hizo sobresaltarse, Ranma la sorprendió pues no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba tras ella.

Claro que no nos molesta yerno- reía el padre de la chica.

-Así me gusta hijo.

Muy bien, pero no se queden mucho rato afuera, dentro de un rato se pondrá más frío y mañana tienen clases- les dijo Nodoka.

-Bien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al patio Akane?

-Aja…- la chica estaba desconcertada, era raro que Ranma se comportara tan gentil, aunque en estos días hubiera estado más amable.

Se sentaron alrededor del estanque y se mantuvieron callados unos minutos mientras veían las estrellas

-Es una noche preciosa, hay muchas estrellas.

-Así es… Akane- la llamó.

-Dime.

-¿Aun estás molesta por lo que pasó ésta tarde?

-No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Si yo te dije que te quedaras- le contestó sin mirarlo.

-No lo se, por lo general siempre reaccionas de otra manera… De una agresiva- la chica frunció el ceño, luego suspiró.

-Dijimos que nos llevaríamos bien además, porqué no habría de confiar en ti, me diste mi lugar frente a ellas.

-¿Tú lugar?

-Así es, le dijiste a Ukyo que solo yo era tu prometida y solo querías estar conmigo- una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al ver el sonrojo que se creaba en el del chico.

-Jeje, bueno yo…

-Y no pusiste peros, como de costumbre cuando yo cocino.

-Ah sí- expresa el chico recordando algo -con respecto a eso, quería decirte ahora que estamos solos, que te quedó muy rica la comida.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó la de cabellos azules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, bueno se pasó un poco de la sal la verdura y el arroz estaba un poco duro, pero era comestible y de hecho sabía bastante bien.

-Gracias…

-Es una linda noche- expresó Ranma para cambiar el tema y evitar seguir sonrojándose.

-Tienes razón… ¡Oye!

-Sí…

-Quieres que mañana hagamos algo después de la escuela…- propuso ella -No sé como una cita o algo así de novios antes de que nos casemos, como para hacer un noviazgo algo normal, dadas las circunstancias…- dijo con dificultad.

-¿Te parece si vamos por un helado después del almuerzo?- continuó él entendiendo el punto de la muchacha -Y luego a ver un película romántica.

-Ranma… Una película romántica, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que como sabes, Hiroshi y Yuca se pusieron de novios al igual que Daisuke y Sayuri, así que, tengo que aguantar todos los días los comentarios que hacen acerca de sus novias y de las salidas y de casi todo lo que hacen.

-Te entiendo- dijo entre risas -esas dos solo de eso saben hablar, pero con respecto a lo de mañana me parece bonita la idea, ¡qué bueno que esos dos se pusieran de novios! A ver si aprendes algo de ellos.

-¡Oye!

-A que no me alcanzas- se levantó sonriente y le sacó la lengua, para luego empezar a correr, como una especie de juego.

-¡Oye!- le gritó mientras se levantaba -No seas una niña, ven acá.

Cuando Ranma la alcanzó, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó dándole vueltas, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero muy a gusto, era como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Sus padres y hermanas los estaban observando desde la casa muy contentos y cuando Ranma iba a hacer girar a Akane para mirarla a los ojos apareció el maestro Hapossai arruinando el momento.

-Akane mi amor…

-Viejo libidinoso- le gritó furioso Ranma para luego mandarlo a volar con una patada aprovechando su descuido.

-Este viejo verde- expresó molesta la chica -me pone de mal humor…

-Que mal que el maestro solo viene a arruinar los bellos momentos…- dijo Soun apareciendo en el jardín.

-¿Qué dices papá?- se volteó a verlo bastante sonrojada.

-Sí, la próxima vez no le den importancia- dijo sin preocupación alguna y restándole importancia el viejo panda.

-¡Nos estaban espiando!- gritó más rojo que un tomate el chico de la trenza.

-¡Oye tía!- grita molesta Nabiki.

-Es una falta de educación espiar a los demás Nabiki- dijo la señora Saotome mientras sostenía una cámara de video en sus manos.

-Sabes lo que pagarían por estás escenas…

-¡Nabiki!- gritan al unísono los prometidos sonrojados y enojados.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos- expresó la más joven de las hermanas Tendo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mientras Akane se dirigía hacia la casa volvió a ver a Ranma y le dedicó una sonrisa la cual, embobó a Ranma quien, se quedó como un tonto allí afuera un buen rato.

-Ranma… Ranma, hijo que haces ahí parado, es hora de que duermas, mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la escuela- le dijo la madre y así Ranma entró a la casa Tendo y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente todo estaba como de costumbre.

* * *

-Ranma apúrate, no puedo creerlo, vamos a llegar tarde como siempre.

-¡Oye Akane! ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

-Sí lo hice, pero tú duermes como una roca, es increíble.

-No recuerdo que me hayas despertado antes, tal vez si fueras más amable me levantaría a la primera llamada.

-Eres un estúpido Ranma.

Y así se fueron hacia la escuela Furinkan peleando todo el camino, parecía como si la magia que los estuvo rodeando estos días atrás hubiese desaparecido. Las clases transcurrieron normales, a la hora del almuerzo las chica decidieron llevarse a Akane al patio.

-Akane vamos a comer juntas afuera…- le indica Sayuri.

-Bien- y se dirigieron al exterior, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y empezaron a degustar sus almuerzos.

-Así que, ¿van a ir al cine ésta tarde?- volvió a repetir Yuca.

-Eh… Creo que sí, bueno…

-¿Cómo que crees?- dice algo confundida Sayuri.

-Es que tuvimos una pelea en la mañana, como siempre…

-¡Ay! Akane, ya es hora de que dejen de pelear.

-Ya lo sé Yuca, y llegamos a un acuerdo, pero a veces me saca de mis casillas.

-Sí hicieron un acuerdo de no pelear, deben cumplirlo ahora, que te parece si vamos al cine en parejas, ¿Sí?- propone Sayuri.

-Es que…

-No- interviene Yuca -Estás loca Sayuri, es la primera cita de ellos, tienen que ir solos.

-Es cierto- dijo con un tono desanimado.

-o ¿Prefieres que te acompañemos Akane?

-Eh, la verdad…. Esto yo- la menor de las Tendo estaba roja, pero no quería admitir que quería ir sola al cine con Ranma.

-Tranquila, no vamos a ir- le dice Yuca al conocer la manera obstinada y orgullosa de pensar de su amiga.

-Bueno yo… ¡Gracias!

-Y a qué se debe el que vayan a cine solos, ¿estás saliendo de verdad?

-Eh… Lo que pasa es que… En mes y medio Ranma y yo… Ranma y yo vamos a… Nos vamos a casar.

-¡¿Qué?!- expresaron las dos.

-Pero… Pero…

-Lo que pasa es que si no lo hacemos, nos van a cerrar el dojo así que, no tenemos opción, y por eso decidimos hacer una tregua- les contó la chica.

-Y… Qué piensas, digo, van a casarse y soportarse o, van a dejar de ser obstinados y a declararse abiertamente que se aman- le dijo Yuca.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo Akane? Acaso no has pensado, ahora van a dormir juntos, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama, tienen que tener hijos y hacer casi todo juntos, ya que los dos van a dedicarse al dojo, ¿no es así?

-Aja…- Ahora que sus amigas le decían, no había pensado en eso, en que compartiría su vida con Ranma, en serio, empezaba a sonrojarse lentamente.

* * *

Por otra parte, los chicos se encontraban en la azotea hablando cosas triviales cuando Daisuke hace un comentario.

-Oye Ranma, noté que Ukyo ni te dirigió la palabra hoy, siempre te saluda muy efusiva, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Bueno yo… lo que pasa es que…

-Y también es raro que tus otras prometidas no hayan aparecido- agrega Hiroshi.

-No son mis prometidas- dijo un poco exaltado, luego suavizó el tono de su voz y de forma tímida siguió -solo Akane es mi prometida y… Nos vamos a casar en mes y medio…

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…- de igual forma sobre reaccionaron ante las palabras del chico de la trenza.

-Pero ¿qué les sorprende? Estamos comprometidos desde hace más de dos años, ¿qué es lo que les parece raro?

-Que ustedes pasan peleando- dice Daisuke.

-Aunque eso solo es una fachada ya que, todos sabemos que se aman- agrega Hiroshi.

-¿Cómo dicen eso…? Nosotros… Yo… Bueno es que…- y mientras Ranma balbuceaba puras incoherencias sus amigos se reían.

-Y qué, ¿ya la besaste?

--¿Eh?- con este comentario de Daisuke, Ranma sale de sus extraños pensamientos y comienza a ponérsele la cara aun más roja -Yo… eh…- y luego contestó sinceramente -No.

-¿Cómo que no? Pero si van a casarse, ¡sí que eres tímido Ranma! Es tu futura esposa.

-Sí pero, solo lo hacemos para salvar al dojo, ya que, ahora solo un hombre puede encargarse de los dojos y como don Soun Tendo no tiene hijos varones y Akane y yo estamos comprometidos, y para no cambiar el nombre del dojo, ella y yo debemos casarnos, es todo.

-Entonces, ¿los están obligando?

-Pues… La verdad no, fui yo quien se lo propuso a Akane y pues…

-O sea que tú, sí quieres casarte con ella…- le dijo sonriente Daisuke.

-Pues, yo…- el chico de ojos azules estaba completamente rojo, cada palabra lo hundía más.

-No le preguntes más- le dijo su otro amigo -y entonces se casan y ¿ya dejaron de pelear?- el de pelo negro logró recuperarse.

-Pues, el fin de semana si, pero hoy me quedé dormido y se enojó, íbamos a ir al cine hoy pero no creo q quiera…

-Eso es fácil, a la salida solo pregúntale en un tono suave y medio cursi, tú sabes que eso las mata- y empezaron a reírse.

Luego del almuerzo regresaron a clases hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Akane estaba en los casilleros, cambiándose los zapatos cuando llegó Ranma a su lado.

-Akane, ¿aun sigues enfadada? O ¿ya cambiaste de opinión y no quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?- la chica se sorprendió.

-Pues… No, ya se me pasó el enojo y sí, sí quiero salir contigo- le dijo sonriéndole como a él le gusta.

-¡Qué bueno! Pues vamos- y le toma la mano, acto por el cual, Akane se sonrojó, él también, pasaron en medio del patio de la escuela en donde todos sus compañeros se les quedaron viendo, sorprendidos, muchos de los chicos estaban enojados y otras chicas un poco celosas no obstante, en el fondo la mayoría sabían que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡No!- se escuchó un grito desgarrador al fondo del patio -Mi bella Akane Tendo, ¿cómo puedes tomarle la mano a éste engendro del mal? Yo te salv…- Kuno Tatewaki, quien armaba tal escándalo, fue acallado por Saotome Ranma, por medio de una patada en su rostro.

-Acostúmbrate Kuno, Akane y yo nos casaremos muy pronto y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, ¿te quedó claro?- dijo el de ojos azules con un poco de furia en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo? Akane, flor de mi vida, ¿es cierto lo que dice éste despreciable sujeto?

-Así es, y te agradecería que no interfieras, es una decisión que tomamos los dos, así que no nos molestes.

-Y las demás prometidas de Ranma- habló un poco más serio de lo normal --¿qué dicen al respecto?

-No es asunto de ellas, mi única prometida, la que siempre ha sido la que ha contado para mí, es Akane, sólo a ella le tengo que dar explicaciones además, las otras ya están enteradas.

-Vamos- dijo sonriente la chica mientras miraba a Ranma.

-Sí- y la volvió a tomar de la mano para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela.

-Mi bella Akane, no me dejes…- gritaba mientras empezaba a llorar –Ranma Saotome, te detesto…

-Ese Kuno es un fastidio….

-Bueno Ranma, al parecer ya todos saben.

-Sí… ¿Qué quieres ver?

-Que te parece si decidimos en cuanto estemos en el cine…

-Bien- y se marcharon rumbo al cine.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

Agradecer a los lectores y a quienes dejan sus reviews, en especial a isabel20 y Madame de la Fere-du Vallon.

Mariale: sí, es algo que tienen Ranma y Akane, siempre los pasan interrumpiendo, jeje, bueno, eso irá cambiando poco a poco. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Cintlix: me alegro que te haya gustado, la idea del fic es continuar en donde quedó el anime y con un poco de avance entre los protagonistas, algo que como dijiste, nos gustaría haber visto. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

karu-chan: gracias por tu hermoso review, me alegro que te haya gustado la trama y lamento la demora. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

_

* * *

  
_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Y las demás prometidas de Ranma- habló Kuno un poco más serio de lo normal --¿qué dicen al respecto? _

_-No es asunto de ellas, mi única prometida, la que siempre ha sido la que ha contado para mí, es Akane, sólo a ella le tengo que dar explicaciones además, las otras ya están enteradas._

_-Vamos- dijo sonriente la chica mientras miraba a Ranma._

_-Sí- y la volvió a tomar de la mano para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela. _

_-Mi bella Akane, no me dejes…- gritaba mientras empezaba a llorar –Ranma Saotome, te detesto… _

_-Ese Kuno es un fastidio…._

_-Bueno Ranma, al parecer ya todos saben._

_-Sí… ¿Qué quieres ver?_

_-Que te parece si decidimos en cuanto estemos en el cine…_

_-Bien- y se marcharon rumbo al cine._

_

* * *

_

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo IV**

La pareja llegó al cine, después de decidir cuál sería la película que verían ya que, entre las opciones disponibles, solo habían dramas, comedias o terror, no estaban estrenando películas románticas, así que optaron por la comedia; y de comprar las palomitas, se sentaron en una de las filas traseras, la sala no estaba muy llena, considerando la hora en la que fueron.

-¿Te parece bien éste lugar? Le preguntó Ranma pensando en que el sitio estaba en la parte trasera y había más privacidad, tomando en cuenta que no habían personas en esa misma fila ni atrás, sus amigos Daisuke e Hiroshi tenían razón.

-Eh… Sí, está bien- dijo la chica con un dejo de preocupación, sus amigas le habían comentado que aprovechaban cuando las salas estaban medio vacías para besarse con sus novios.

-Pasa.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con la tarea para mañana, pudiste terminarla?

-Eh bueno, ahora no es momento para pensar en eso Akane, vamos a ver la película con tranquilidad, ¿si Akane?- ella lo mira con cara de duda para luego contestarle.

-Bien, pero en cuanto lleguemos a la casa te ayudo a hacerla- le contestó de esa forma para evitar una pelea segura y de paso, pasar más tiempo junto al chico una vez que llegaran a casa.

-De ninguna manera, yo puedo hacerla solo- contestó el orgulloso Ranma Saotome con un aires de superioridad.

-¡Ranma, eres un malag…-el carácter explosivo y poco paciente de la de ojos avellana salió a flote pero fue interrumpida súbitamente al sentir la mano de su prometido sobre la suya.

-Akane…- el chico sabía que había metido la pata para variar - lo siento, ya va a empezar la película, veamos la película tranquilos y en la noche me ayudas con la tarea, así pasamos más tiempo juntos- y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien…- contestó la chica confundida ante el cambio de actitud de su prometido, estaba completamente sonrojada y pensaba que su corazón iba a detenerse.

La película iba transcurriendo con normalidad, era una comedia de una película de miedo, así que Akane estaba un poco aterrada, de vez en cuando pegaba un gritillo y se sujetaba de Ranma, éste estaba fascinado con la elección y la reacción de la chica era de esperarse, todo estaba saliendo cómo él quería.

-Tranquila, solo es una película- le susurró.

-Lo sé, pero hay cada escenita…- aun seguía sujetada de Ranma.

-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, sabes que yo estoy aquí contigo- y le pasó la mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, Akane se sorprendió y se sonrojó por el acto del chico.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó mirándolo, sin soltarse del agarre.

-Yo… Eh… Pensé que estarías mejor… Si te molesta te suelto…- en ese momento mostraron una escena en la que un oso salía de la nada.

-¡No!, no, no me molesta, pero, si tratas de propasarte conmigo, lo lamentarás Ranma- le advirtió.

-Akane, eres mi novia, es normal que te abrace además, yo llego hasta donde tú me dejes.

-Lo sé- dijo entre dientes la chica a sabiendas que lo que su prometido le acababa de decir era cierto.

-Y yo entiendo si me hablas, no a golpes…

-Yo, eh- la chica estaba completamente roja, nuevamente el chico le había dicho algo totalmente cierto, ¿en qué momento Ranma había madurado tanto?

-Y habías quedado en que íbamos a comunicarnos mejor- se lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego fijó su vista en los labios del chico, involuntariamente, la chica Tendo sintió una gran atracción hacia el que era su novio y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de su prometido, por otro lado, Ranma hizo lo mismo, estaban a unos pocos centímetros de besarse, Akane había posado una de sus manos en el pecho de Ranma, y Ranma la atraía hacia él lentamente por su cintura.

-Ranma…

-Akane…

-¡Detente Airen!- la guerrera china mando uno de sus bomborines en medio de la pareja para separarlos.

-¡Akane, cuidado!- el chico la apartó del ataque -¿qué haces Shampoo?

-Te lo dije, que te iba a costar Ranma mi amor.

-¡Estoy harta!, me voy- declara Akane.

-De ninguna manera- le dijo Ranma un tanto ofuscado, la agarró de la mano y la hizo sentada en el asiento -nosotros terminamos de ver la película, no tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes por ella.

-Esta me la pagas Ranma Saótome- la china dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Shampoo mi amor, espérame- ese era Moose, llegó cuando la pelea verbal había terminado, por lo que se limitó a seguir al amor de su vida.

-Siéntate Ranma, ya casi termina- le informó la de cabellos azules.

-Sí- terminaron de ver la película, sin embargo, ya los dos no estaban de humor para continuar en donde se habían quedado antes de que la amazona interrumpiera, además, se preguntaban si algún día podrían tener paz y de alguna u otra forma, continuar su historia de amor sin interrupciones.

* * *

Un par de horas después ya se encontraban en la casa Tendo, ya habían cenado y sus familiares se estaban retirando a descansar, los prometidos se retiraron a realizar la tarea que Ranma no había empezado.

-Te voy a ayudar a hacer la tarea Ranma.

-No Akane, que pereza, no estoy de humor- le contestó el chico de mala gana.

-Tu novia se está ofreciendo amablemente a ayudarte con tu tarea, para que seas un hombre responsable, es de mala educación negarse querido- apareció de repente Nodoka Saotome y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que hizo brillar sus dientes, éste acto hizo que Ranma sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera visto un gato o peor.

-Tienes razón madre, vamos Akane- y tomó a la chica de una de sus manos y la guió hasta la habitación.

-Bien hecho hijo- le gritó su padre mientras la pareja desaparecía por las escaleras.

-Eres mala tía…- habló Nabiki Tendo, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y recostada en una pared.

-No se de que hablas querida- y le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ayudar a Kasumi.

-¿Los chicos están estudiando tía?

-Así es Kasumi, van a empezar- le informó la amable señora a su sobrina mayor.

-Ya veo, ¡qué bueno!

-Por cierto, hoy que fui de compras me encontré con el doctor Tofú- comentó la señora Saotome, la mayor de las Tendo, en cuanto escuchó ese nombre, se sonrojó inmensamente, pero trató de seguir lavando platos como si nada.

-¡Ah sí! y, ¿qué cuenta?

-Nada nuevo- le dijo su tía pero la miró fijamente -mandó saludos a todos, él es muy gentil- Kasumi sonrió -lo extraño sabes, es que me lo encontré fuera de la floristería, parecía indeciso, si entraba o no, ¿será que tiene novia?

-Pues, no lo sé- le respondió Kasumi en tono nervioso mientras recordaba lo acontecido el día anterior.

_-Gracias por traerme el libro señorita Kasumi. _

_-Gracias a usted por prestármelo, doctor Tofú._

_-Sí, bueno…- su loquera temporal ya estaba empezando como era costumbre y en eso derramó el agua de un florero que estaba en una mesita por la puerta del consultorio -¡qué torpe!- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación -yo lo recojo no te preocupes._

_-Permítame ayudarlo- en ese momento los dos se agacharon y cuando se volvieron a ver, una fuerza incontrolable los hizo acercarse hasta el punto de rozar sus narices, ambos se asustaron, pero el miedo no fue suficiente para evitar besarse, luego del beso, Kasumi salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna y Tofú solo se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras desaparecía la figura de la chica que desde hace mucho tiempo le había robado el corazón._

* * *

-Pon atención Ranma- dijo con cansancio la de pelos azulados.

-Akane, estoy cansado, mejor vamos a dormir, no la presento y ya…

-Mira, solo tienes que sumar éstos dos- le dijo sin prestarle atención a las réplicas que su novio le volvía a repetir con el fin de abandonar los deberes.

-Aja…

-El resultado, lo divides por éste factor- le indica la chica mientras le señalaba los pasos a seguir.

-¿Y de donde saco ese factor?- dijo con molestia.

-Si pusieras atención en clases lo sabrías.

-¡Oye! Se supone que me estás ayudando- le reclamó.

-Sí, sí perdona, tienes razón- suspiró -ese factor sale de ésta tabla, ves, acá especifica porque usas éste.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Luego, el resultado lo buscas en ésta curva y dibujas la gráfica que te pide el problema con los datos que acabas de sacar- dijo triunfante la chica.

-¿Y eso es todo?- le preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es.

-¡Vaya! Ahora sí entendí, gracias Akane, de verdad, a ti si te entiendo- dijo con gran felicidad pues, llevaban dos semanas con ese tema y nunca lo había entendido.

-Porque prácticamente te rogué para que me pusieras atención…

-¡Je! Tienes razón- Akane hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su prometido.

-Tonto…- luego, se levantó y pretendía ir a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Marimacho!

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Akane había parado en seco y sus ojos amenazaban con tornarse vidriosos ante la palabra despreciativa que había salido de los labios de su futuro esposo.

-No, lo siento, es la costumbre, Akane perdón…- le suplicó.

-¡Baka!- y tomó lo primero que su mano logró alcanzar y se lo lanzó a Ranma, en realidad era una botellita de vidrio, la cual Ranma logró esquivar, pero el líquido logró pringarlo.

-¡Oye! Mira la hora, tendré que calentar agua…

-Ranma…- la chica estaba casi en shock.

-¿Qué quieres? Dijimos que íbamos a dejar la violencia…- Akane lo miraba desconcertada -¿qué pasa?

-Mírate en el espejo...- logró murmurar.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- todo su enojo se vino al suelo al estar frente al espejo.

-Ranma baby, estás todo mojado…- dojo Nabiki irrumpiendo en la habitación de su hermana, iba a verificar a qué se debían esta vez, los gritos de los más jóvenes del dojo Tendo.

-No puede ser…- gritó Soun al ver a su futuro yerno.

-Hijo mío…- Genma estaba en shock también.

-Pero qué es ese reguero en el suelo… Ranma…- la cara de su madre mostraba un espanto, algo que no podía explicarse bien.

-Yo… Ranma, fue mi culpa…- logró articular Akane.

-Yo…- Ranma no podía ni siquiera expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y a todos en general por leer el fic, en especial a:

Cris, neo ranma, Catherine0306, isabel20 y Akane Kido.

Lu: gracias Lu, me alegra que te guste el fic, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos a Madara y espero que ambos sigan dejándome esos reviews tan originales y preciosos, TQM.

monyk: gracias por tu review, lamento el retraso y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

cintlix: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, y sip, la escena del jardín es algo romántica, siempre quise que algo así pasara con ellos, y pues era obvio que alguien debía interrumpirlos, jeje, lo siento. Con respecto a Kuno, él siempre ha sido muy dramático y pues si, al mismo tiempo es muy gracioso.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¡Vaya! Ahora sí entendí, gracias Akane, de verdad, a ti si te entiendo- dijo con gran felicidad pues, llevaban dos semanas con ese tema y nunca lo había entendido._

_-Porque prácticamente te rogué para que me pusieras atención…_

_-¡Je! Tienes razón- Akane hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su prometido. _

_-Tonto…- luego, se levantó y pretendía ir a la puerta de su habitación._

_-¡Marimacho!_

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Akane había parado en seco y sus ojos amenazaban con tornarse vidriosos ante la palabra despreciativa que había salido de los labios de su futuro esposo. _

_-No, lo siento, es la costumbre, Akane perdón…- le suplicó. _

_-¡Baka!- y tomó lo primero que su mano logró alcanzar y se lo lanzó a Ranma, en realidad era una botellita de vidrio, la cual Ranma logró esquivar, pero el líquido logró pringarlo._

_-¡Oye! Mira la hora, tendré que calentar agua… _

_-Ranma…- la chica estaba casi en shock. _

_-¿Qué quieres? Dijimos que íbamos a dejar la violencia…- Akane lo miraba desconcertada -¿qué pasa?_

_-Mírate en el espejo...- logró murmurar. _

_-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- todo su enojo se vino al suelo al estar frente al espejo. _

_-Ranma baby, estás todo mojado…- dojo Nabiki irrumpiendo en la habitación de su hermana, iba a verificar a qué se debían esta vez, los gritos de los más jóvenes del dojo Tendo. _

_-No puede ser…- gritó Soun al ver a su futuro yerno. _

_-Hijo mío…- Genma estaba en shock también. _

_-Pero qué es ese reguero en el suelo… Ranma…- la cara de su madre mostraba un espanto, algo que no podía explicarse bien._

_-Yo… Ranma, fue mi culpa…- logró articular Akane. _

_-Yo…- Ranma no podía ni siquiera expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo ****V**

-Puedo explicarlo…- le indicó la de cabellos cortos a su prometido, se veía un tanto asustada e impresionada.

-¿Sabías de ésta botella?- le preguntó incrédulo, la chica seguía paralizada por lo que volvió a llamarla -Akane…

-Yo…- la chica suspiró derrotada –Así es, lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes?

-¡Qué bien!- interrumpió Genma para luego tirarse al suelo y bañarse en ese mismo líquido que había quedado derramado.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo Akane?- le recriminó el chico sin mirar la alegría que su padre profesaba -sabías lo importante que era para mí curarme de mi maldición- le dijo con resentimiento, sus ojos mostraban una especie de odio o decepción que Akane no pudo identificar, el corazón de la chica se contrajo, tragó con fuerza y trató de hablar nuevamente.

-Lo olvide, lo siento, es que…- pero Ranma la interrumpió con un tono un tanto alzado y molesto.

-¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?

-Te lo iba a dar después de nuestra segunda boda fallida- respondió rápidamente, su corazón latía a mil después de ver como Ranma la miraba y de la forma en que le hablaba -pero por el problema y la discusión que tuvimos me olvidé por completo…- hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente -puse la botellita en esa repisa y ahí se quedó cómo pudiste observar…- el chico la miró sin saber que hacer o qué decirle, por un lado estaba feliz de haberse curado, tenía la duda de donde había salido esa botella pero, por más que tratara, no lograba ver a su novia de la misma manera de antes, se sentía engañado.

-Aun no puedo creerlo Akane…- fueron sus únicas palabras, salió del cuarto molesto, mientras que los presentes respiraban tranquilamente una vez más, el ambiente tenso pasó cuando el chico de la coleta salió del dormitorio.

-Muy bien señor Saotome, estoy muy feliz por usted y por mi yerno además, creo que ya no habrá más excusas para que no se responsabilice de sus actos- Genma palideció ante las palabras de su consuegro.

-Ahora mis hombres serán hombres de verdad- agregó Nodoka con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eso es algo bueno, iré a preparar un poco de té- dijo con su amable sonrisa Kasumi mientras salía del lugar.

-Te ayudo querida- le indicó la madre de su cuñado.

-Bueno- suspiró largamente la mediana de los Tendo -se acabó mi mina de oro, ahora tendré que conformarme con fotos de Akane…- iba diciendo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

-Bueno señor Saotome, vamos a jugar _shoji_.

-Me parece bien Tendo- así todos abandonaron la habitación de la chica de cabellos cortos, ella miró a todos salir en silencio, sabía que todos no le darían importancia a esta riña, era como todas las otras, en apariencia, pero ella sabía que no era así, no se sentía así.

-Ranma…

Esa noche Akane pasó en vela, Ranma no regresó a la casa hasta muy entrada la noche, y ella tampoco se atrevió a molestarlo, se quedó sentada en la esquina de su cama, con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Ranma pasó frente a la habitación de su prometida, sentía que ella no estaba del todo bien pero dudó al ver que estaba todo en penumbras, había salido corriendo de la casa y lo siguió haciendo por un buen rato, no se dio cuenta de cuánto recorrió, pero sí que estaba largo del dojo, se había detenido en un parque desconocido, meditó un buen rato y luego regresó caminando al dojo, se encontraba agotado y decidió no darle importancia a su mal presentimiento por lo que se retiró a su dormitorio. Si hubiese entrado se habría dado cuenta del mar de lágrimas que estaba padeciendo su chica. Al día siguiente esta decidió no asistir a clases, por lo que Ranma no pudo darse cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento que esta mostraba, Kasumi, por indicaciones de su hermanita, le informó que se encontraba con un poco de fiebre y sería mejor que se ausentara ese día.

Los días fueron pasando y los chicos se distanciaban un poco más, trataban de evitarse lo necesario. Akane empezó a sentirse insignificante en la vida del muchacho, pensando que la cura a su maldición era más importante que ella, no entendía cómo el chico podía sobreponerla ante esto, no era su culpa del todo, simplemente lo había olvidado, solo que no le había comentado de la existencia de esta botella porque quería que fuera el regalo de bodas de sus segundo boda fallida, luego la olvido, así de simple.

Ranma por su parte, ya había aclarado su mente y su molestia había pasado a segundo plano. Akane nunca le había mentido, siempre había estado a su lado y se lo había demostrado una y mil veces pero, como hacía ahora para disculparse, ya habían pasado muchos días y no sabía cómo dar el brazo a torcer. Su orgullo hacía acto de presencia cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Shampoo por otra parte, debió darse por vencida y por órdenes de su tribu debió regresar a China ya que, el consejo de amazonas al darse cuenta de que el hombre que la había vencido estaba por casarse con otra mujer, y que la amazona después de tantos años fue incapaz de mantenerlo a su lado y a esto sumado, que la chica que la había derrotado había desaparecido por completo, había fallado completamente y debía ponerse a las órdenes de su clan.

* * *

Akane, como todas las tardes, al salir del Instituto regresaba nuevamente sola. Sola, se repetía mentalmente, ni siquiera la amazona la había vuelto a amenazar, parecía como si ella ya no existiera en este mundo, se sentía vacía.

-Ranma… ¿Qué pasa?- se decía a sí misma, mientras analizaba todos los obstáculos que al final desaparecieron y la dejaron alcanzar su mayor meta -Al parecer todos comprendieron que ya no había vuelta atrás y tú y yo nos casaremos, Shampoo se marchó con Mousse y la abuela, sin embargo tú…- decía pero debió parar para respirar profundamente y evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos -tú ya no te preocupas por mi…- dijo con el respirar entrecortado, ese pensamiento la dejó paralizada, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más próxima para no caer, sentía como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, logró controlarse un poco, luego reanudó su camino. Un chico de coleta y cabellera negra fue testigo de este malestar, se preocupó, claro que sí, quiso volar cuando vio que su prometida perdía el equilibrio, pero se contuvo, por más que quisiera, aun no podía acercarse, la siguió sigilosamente para asegurarse que esta llegara sana y salva al dojo.

-Akane, llegaste- le recibía Kasumi -mira, solo falta decidir qué color de manteles vas a querer en tu fiesta de bodas, ¿quieres rosa o blancos?

-¿Ranma que dijo?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Que lo que tú escogieras estaría bien, que eso no le importaba.

-Blancos, ¿algo más?

-Eso sería todo, ¡oh hermanita! Dentro de dos días estarás casada- le expresó con felicidad la mayor de las Tendo, felicidad sincera y luego la abrazó, la menor casi rompe en llanto, estos días se encontraba terriblemente sensible y un abrazo era lo menos que necesitaba, se limitó a asentir a los comentarios de su hermana.

* * *

-Ranma, amigo, deja de ser tan orgulloso, ha pasado más de un mes en el que has ignorado a Akane, su boda es éste fin de semana…- decía Hiroshi al chico mientras almorzaban en la azotea de la escuela.

-Ella se disculpó y te explicó- le secundó Daisuke.

-Ya es suficiente chicos, no me molesten una vez más con este tema, así son las cosas además, solo lo hacemos para salvar el dojo, es lo único que tenemos en común...

-Y sigues con eso.

-Eres imposible- ambos se marcharon dejando solo a Ranma quien se sumió una vez más en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Akane, ¿no piensas hablar con Ranma?- le preguntó Kasumi.

-Ya me disculpé, él es el necio y yo no pretendo seguirle la corriente con sus niñerías- le respondió un poco molesta la chica, todos habían hablado con ella un sin número de veces para que los dos hicieran las paces, claro, el destino del dojo les preocupaba.

-Sigues siendo tan testaruda- interrumpió Nabiki.

-Déjame en paz!- explotó la menor de las tres con la mediana.

-No alces la voz Akane, te lo decimos por tu bien- le regañó Kasumi.

-Es absurdo que sigan peleados solo por eso, se casan en dos días, madura Akane- agregó una vez más Nabiki que de una u otra forma quería a su hermanita.

-Mira quien lo dice…

-Nabiki tiene razón Akane.

-Tú ni siquiera has vuelto a visitar al doctor Tofú después del beso- se defendió Akane en un arrebato de cólera pero luego se calló al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo, lo siento…- se disculpó bajando la cabeza, sabía que no debía mezclar las cosas.

-Ah… Así que estabas enterada Akane- dijo de forma burlona Nabiki.

-Lo escuché cuando Kasumi te lo comentaba, y el doctor se ve muy triste en estos días…

-¿Triste?- ambas hermanas menores miraron con ternura a la mayor.

-Sí, habla con él, de lo contrario no vendrá a mi boda…

-Bien chicas- interrumpió Genma entrando en la cocina, las chicas se asustaron un poco -el cuarto de los novios está terminado, Ranma y yo acabamos de terminar de pintarlo.

-Mañana por la mañana colocaremos los muebles- agregó Soun entrando en la cocina también.

-El vestido de Akane también está listo- informó Nodoka.

-Ranma, tú debes recoger el tuyo mañana temprano- le informó Nabiki, el corazón de Akane dio un brinco, no sabía que el chico se encontraba ahí también.

-Bien- sí, ahí estaba, esa era su inconfundible voz.

-¡Qué hermoso! Mi bebe se casa- nuevamente Soun Tendo empezaba a llorar, como de costumbre.

-Estaré en el dojo practicando un rato, con permiso- dijo un poco indiferente para salir a la velocidad de la luz del lugar.

-Necesitan algo más o, ¿ya puedo ir a descansar?- preguntó Ranma.

-Por ahora nada hijo, descansa, por suerte mañana no tienen clases y no tendrán que madrugar.

-Bien, con permiso- y subió a la habitación de sus padres, la que solía ser solo de él y su papa y por ahora compartían ambos con su madre.

-Eres un tonto Ranma- lágrimas salín de sus ojos, estaba peleando con el aire, no quería romper ladrillos, bueno en realidad, Kasumi le pidió que no dañara sus manos y uñas antes de la boda. En ese instante Ranma se encontraba observándola, tenía el deseo de entrar y arreglar las cosas pero al ver sus ojos húmedos pensó que si trataba de hablar con ella terminarían peleando, existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera arrepentida de casarse con él y ese miedo lo estaba matando. El día siguiente fue un día de muchos sucesos extraños, unos queridos, otros conformistas y otros, simplemente extraños…

* * *

-Ya voy… Kasu.. Kasumi…

-Buenas noches doctor, yo solo, bueno, yo me preguntaba si, si… ¿Quere ser mi acompañante en la boda de mi hermana?

* * *

-Veo que llegaste a tiempo para la boda…

-Pues si…

-¿Ya tienes pareja? Digo, ¿vas a llevar a algún acompañante?

-¿Qué propones Ukyo, que vayamos juntos?

* * *

-Veo que tu hermana aun sigue de viaje…

-No soporta la idea de estar en el mismo lugar en el que se va a casar el amor de su vida y su más temible rival.

-Ya veo, ¿y tú?

-Yo qué…

-¿Ya desististe de Akane, Kuno _baby_?

-Pues, la chica del cabellos de fuego desapareció y Akane Tendo…- suspiró largamente -siempre ha sido de Saotome, eso siempre lo supe…

-Bien, entonces serás mi acompañante en su boda.

-¿Qué? Oye Nabiki- un tic en el ojo no lo dejaba hablar con claridad.

* * *

Llegó el día de la boda, todos estaban en el dojo Tendo, ahí se celebraría la ceremonia y la fiesta. La decoración fue algo sencilla, un poco de arreglos florales, mesas en el gran patio de los Tendo, con manteles blancos, cubre sillas del mismo color, un arreglo de rosas blancas en cada centro de mesa, y sillas a ambos lados de una alfombra roja que se extendía desde la entrada del dojo hasta el altar.

-Buenas, gracias por venir, adelante- recibía Kasumi a los invitados quien, vestía un traje púrpura, un poco escotado, pegado al cuerpo en la parte superior y en corte de princesa en la enagua.

-Es un placer tenerlo por aquí doctor Tofú, hace mucho no lo veíamos- le saludó Soun.

-Sí, bueno, gracias, estuve con mucho trabajo- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Ya viene Nodoka con Ranma- anunció Genma, todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron.

-¡Ay señor Saotome! Parece que al fin nuestro sueño se va a cumplir.

-Sí! Después de tantos años nuestras escuelas se van a unir- Nodoka y Ranma desfilaron por el dojo hasta el altar, ahí se encontraba el sacerdote que los iba a casar.

-La novia ya está lista papá, te espera en la casa- le indicó Nabiki.

-Bien, voy por ella- llegó a la casa y se encontró con Akane, la miró con ternura -¡Ay hija!, Estás preciosa… Tu madre estaría tan contenta y orgullosa- el vestido era sencillo, abierto de hombros, corte princesa, ajustado a la cintura, un poco de pedrería en la parte superior, traía guantes y una tiara.

-¿En serio papá?- se sentía feliz por una parte, era el día más feliz de su vida aunque en el fondo también sentía una melancolía.

-Sí, te pareces tanto a ella- y la besó en la frente -¿vamos?

-Sí, ¡gracias!

Llegaron hasta el altar y el señor Tendo le entregó entre lágrimas su hija menor a Ranma, el padre se dedicó a dar la ceremonia, por primera vez, en el tercer intento, nadie se opuso a la boda, Ukyo vino con Ryoga, Nabiki con Kuno, Kasumi con el doctor Tofú, estaban sus compañeros de clases y muchos amigos de distintas partes del mundo que les acompañaron en tantas aventuras y al fin veían realizarse lo que nunca creyeron ver o al menos en un futuro cercano.

-Ranma Saotome, ¿aceptas a Akane Tendo por esposa?- dijo el sacerdote para llegar a la culminación de la ceremonia. El chico miró fijamente a Akane y ésta lo miraba sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que su prometido hacía -¡acepto!- muchos suspiraron con tranquilidad cuando Ranma habló, hasta aplaudieron, hasta ese momento el ambiente había estado tenso. El padre tragó duro, ya habían avanzado mucho, estaban por terminar y nada había interrumpido esta vez la boda.

-Akane Tendo- dijo con nerviosismo -¿aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu legítimo esposo?- la chica miró de reojo a Ranma para luego contestar -¡acepto!

-Ahora los declaro- miró a todos lados el pobre y anciano señor para luego continuar con alegría -marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Continuará….

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y a quien leen la historia, en especial a:

Cris, isabel20, AndreKimiko, WarriorQueenFC.

Monyk: gracias por tu review, aun falta para que estos dos se abran completamente, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Llegaron hasta el altar y el señor Tendo le entregó entre lágrimas su hija menor a Ranma, el padre se dedicó a dar la ceremonia, por primera vez, en el tercer intento, nadie se opuso a la boda, Ukyo vino con Ryoga, Nabiki con Kuno, Kasumi con el doctor Tofú, estaban sus compañeros de clases y muchos amigos de distintas partes del mundo que les acompañaron en tantas aventuras y al fin veían realizarse lo que nunca creyeron ver o al menos en un futuro cercano. _

_-Ranma Saotome, ¿aceptas a Akane Tendo por esposa?- dijo el sacerdote para llegar a la culminación de la ceremonia. El chico miró fijamente a Akane y ésta lo miraba sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que su prometido hacía -¡acepto!- muchos suspiraron con tranquilidad cuando Ranma habló, hasta aplaudieron, hasta ese momento el ambiente había estado tenso. El padre tragó duro, ya habían avanzado mucho, estaban por terminar y nada había interrumpido esta vez la boda. _

_-Akane Tendo- dijo con nerviosismo -¿aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu legítimo esposo?- la chica miró de reojo a Ranma para luego contestar -¡acepto!_

_-Ahora los declaro- miró a todos lados, el pobre y anciano señor, para luego continuar con alegría -marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…_

_

* * *

_

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo VI**

Puede besar a la novia… esas eran las palabras que daban y daban vueltas en la cabeza de Ranma, él quería besarla, definitivamente quería hacerlo pero no frente a todos aunque, Akane ya era su esposa, solo suya pero lo había engañado, no le había dicho de la cura para su maldición.

Akane lo miraba fijamente al igual que los presentes por lo que él optó por darle un corto beso en los labios ya que, sino el padre podía anular el matrimonio, o al menos eso pensó Ranma, luego tendría una pelea mental para decidir si perdonaba a Akane, aunque en realidad no tenía que perdonarle nada, la verdad al principio se sintió engañado y le había dolido mucho, hasta hubo momentos en los que sintió rencor hacia su hermosa prometida, ahora su esposa, sin embargo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de esos oscuros sentimientos, paró en seco y pensó "yo también le he hecho daño, cancelé la boda una vez más y frente a tanta gente, conocidos y amigos, la humillé y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, volvió a confiar en él y se casó conmigo".

La fiesta estaba muy buena, Akane se sentía feliz, nerviosa y un poco decepcionada por ese beso, ese beso que apenas logró tocar levemente sus labios, Ukyo y Ryoga que estaban en la parte trasera del dojo no pudieron darse cuenta que apenas fue un pequeño beso significativo y sus corazones se llenaron de dolor, por ende empezaron a tomar sake y sake para ahogar las penas.

-Akane _hip_, estás muy hermosa…- decía el chico cerdo mientras seguía hipeando, -Perdón, creo que esto está buenísimo…

-¡Sí! Ra-chan Baila conmigo- pedía Ukyo quien estaba toda sonrojada, y Akane no apartó su mirada de Ranma.

-Dentro de un rato si- le contestó el chico de la coleta -aun no he bailado con mi esposa, se supone que debo bailar con ella primero…

-Bueno, entonces date prisa- le exigió la cocinera para empujar a Ranma, el cual solo se limitó a observar seriamente a Akane y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Bailamos?- la chica solo se limitó a tomar la mano de Ranma y se dejo llevar por el que era su esposo ahora.

Todos fijaron las miradas en los recién casados, parecían tan tímidos de estar así el uno con el otro, no se miraban, no hablaban, todos suponían que estaban muy nerviosos por la boda.

Nabiki se unió junto con Kuno en la pista de baile mientras que Kasumi y Toffu lo hacían de igual forma. Soun estaba al borde de las lágrimas al igual que Genma y Nodoka. Al fin su sueño de unir a sus hijos se había vuelto realidad, ya no había vuelta atrás, después de tantos años habían logrado su cometido.

Ranma y Akane miraban a todos a su alrededor, la mayoría de las caras estaban desbordantes de alegría. Sus padres, bueno, eran sumamente demostrativos. Ukyo y Ryoga estaban devastados, Akane no se explicaba por qué Ryoga se había embriagado de esa forma, lo comprendía de Ukyo, esta estaba desolada por el desenlace de su amado Ranma, es probable que Ukyo haya arrastrado a Ryoga, esa era la única explicación, en fin, Ukyo siempre había tenido gran influencia en el chico desubicado, de hecho llegó pensar que esos dos tenían algo cuando visitaron el túnel perdido del amor.

-Míralos Ryoga, bailan…

-Ya no te mortifiques Ukyo, si veníamos era para ser testigos de esta unión, pero era inevitable, Ranma estaba decidido…

-¡¿Cómo pudo abandonarme así?!

-Seamos honestos, ellos son el uno para el otro…- la chica se quedó sin palabras, en el fondo sabía que Ranma y Akane se complementaban perfectamente.

-Yo quería ser el complemento de Ranma…- admitió la cocinera.

-Y yo el de Akane, pero no lo somos- dijo bebiendo más sake –Es mejor que comencemos a aceptarlo…

La fiesta prosiguió, la comida fue un éxito y no por nada Kasumi se había metido a la cocina junto a Nodoka desde hacía dos días a cocinar tal festín. Ranma acaparó disimuladamente a su esposa y no dejó que nadie excepto su padre la invitara a bailar.

La mayoría de los invitados se preguntaba por qué la amazona no había hecho su aparición, de Kodashi, ella había decidido viajar por el mundo y así tratar de olvidar a su gran amor por el chico de la coleta, pero era extraño que la amazona no hubiera puesto un pie sobre el dojo.

La fiesta siguió avanzando luego de tan exquisita comida con la cual todos quedaron satisfechos. Los más jóvenes siguieron bailando y llamaban a los novios a que los acompañaran, las amigas de Akane del colegio hicieron una rueda y empezaron a bailar todos juntos. Metieron a los novios al centro muy a pesar de estos y los obligaron a bailar. Akane se sentía bastante avergonzada y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo salió del centro del círculo y Yuca la sustituyó, luego Ranma trató de escapar y Hidekki tomó su lugar.

* * *

-No me estoy divirtiendo Ukyo…

-Yo tampoco, ya me pasó el efecto del sake… Y Ranma nunca bailó conmigo…

-Se ven tan felices, aunque no quieran admitirlo…

-Ya no soporto estar aquí, vámonos.

-Creo que tienes razón- y así, con esa determinación, la cocinera y el chico eternamente perdido decidieron abandonar la fiesta y por ende, dar por terminado un capítulo de sus vidas, uno, que tal vez, les estaba costando más de lo normal poder superar.

* * *

-Kuno _baby_, sigamos bailando- decía emocionada Nabiki Tendo.

-Quieres seguir bailando y no ves que mi corazón está destrozado por el casamiento de tu hermosa hermana con ese igualado de Saotome.

-Vamos Kuno, si no te mueves empezaré a cobrarte por cada minuto que me tengas acá parada, para algo eres mi pareja de esta noche- el chico la vio con asombro, esta chica nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacer negocios, era tan fría.

Kasumi Tendo por otra parte parecía un ángel moviéndose en la pista de baile que habían implementado en el dojo, bailaba al compás del ritmo que Toffú llevaba y los dos se notaban sumamente felices, sonrojados y por primera vez en muchísimos años, el doctor no se había vuelto loco al tener a Kasumi tan cerca suyo, era extraño, pero mágicamente estaba sucediendo. Akane se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió melancólicamente, no porque por mucho tiempo, antes de que Ranma pareciera en su vida, ella había estado enamorada del doctor, su doctor, ni mucho menos porque ahora parecía el hombre más feliz del planeta al estar al lado de su hermana, cuya persona fue la responsable de que el doctor nunca pusiera sus ojos sobre ella o cualquier otra chica, sino porque ellos parecían estar más felices que nadie más en esa fiesta, y era extraño, porque quienes deberían derrochar felicidad en este momento deberían ser ella y su ahora esposo, Ranma.

La chica se sintió apagada, la verdad es que había estado tan nerviosa de todo lo ocurrido ese día, de verse al fin desposaba por Ranma que no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando de su fiesta de bodas, ¿Ranma la estaría disfrutando? Ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra en todo el día, seguía enojado con ella y ya estaba dudando de que algún día la fuera a perdonar. Lo mejor y más sano que podía hacer era dejar de tomarle importancia al asunto y seguir con su vida, solamente estaban casados para salvar al dojo, ahí había que admitirlo, no había amor bilateralmente, y ella ya estaba cansada de luchar contra la corriente, para Ranma era más importante la cura de su maldición que ella.

* * *

Los invitados empezaron a marcharse uno a uno, pasaban a felicitar a la pareja que estaba parada frente en la puerta despidiendo a todos y agradeciendo el que los hayan acompañado en este día que se suponía, era especial.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, solo quedaba la familia Tendo y Saotome.

-Iré a recoger las cosas- dijo la delicada Kasumi.

-¡Te ayudo!- gritó la novia en un suspiro casi de súplica.

-Ni en broma hermanita, hoy es tu fiesta, tu boda, de ninguna manera vas a trabajar- interrumpió la mediana de las Tendo, Akane la miró feo y trató de alegar.

-Pero, pero…

-Ve tranquila hija, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás- habló con tranquilidad su padre.

-¡Que pasen buenas noches!- dijo entre risas Genma mirando a los recién casados.

-Anda Ranma, que descansen, sé un hombre- le apoyó su madre, el chico se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Ya dejen sus ilusiones atrás- les habló Ranma enojado –Recuerden que esto solo lo hicimos para salvar el dojo- Akane agachó la cabeza pero sabía que el chico tenía razón.

-Bueno, buenas noches a todos- dijo la chica con rapidez y salió del dojo sin esperar a Ranma.

-No la hagas esperar muchacho- habló el maestro Happosai y Ranma salió lentamente del dojo dejando a todos en labores de limpieza. Se dirigió hacia su nuevo dormitorio, cuando llegó, tocó y entró, Akane ya se había cambiado, era rápida la mujer, se puso un conjunto de short y camiseta de tirantes y estaba limpiándose la cara.

-Voy a cambiarme- le anunció el chico.

-Bien- le respondió ella. Pasó el rato y los dos terminaron de alistarse para meterse a la cama, la verdad es que había sido un día bastante largo y cansado, sin decir lo estresante y decepcionante.

-¿Puedo apagar la luz?- le consultó el chico.

-Sí, gracias- y los dos se metieron en la cama, se dieron la espada sin embargo, sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

La chica pensaba en porqué Ranma era tan indiferente, volvía a pensar en por qué nunca la iba a perdonar y lo peor, ni siquiera iba hacer el intento de tocarla, era claro que él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, suspiró, se había dado cuenta que el chico hasta con picaporte había cerrado la puerta, pero eso no significaba que quisiera algo con ella, lo más probable es que lo hacía para que nadie los espiara, en especial Nabiki, y para que no los molestaran.

El chico estaba inquieto pero no se movía, sentía a su prometida a la par y deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, pero su orgullo estaba primero, ahora no sabía cómo deshacer lo que los había separado por tanto tiempo, suspiró.

-Akane…- la llamó.

El corazón de la chica pegó un brinco y pensó que se le había salido de su pecho, al comprobar que aún seguía dentro volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y le respondió a su esposo.

-Dime Ranma…- mientras se volvía lentamente hacia él.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic y muchas gracias por los reviews los cuales, paso a agradecer:

Madame de la Fere-du Vallon, isabel20 y AndreKimiko.

Valeria: hola Valeria, lamento la demora, de verdad que si y más que el capítulo es tan corto, prometo que el siguiente saldrá muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

_-¿Puedo apagar la luz?- le consultó el chico. _

_-Sí, gracias- y los dos se metieron en la cama, se dieron la espada sin embargo, sus corazones latían a mil por hora._

_La chica pensaba en porqué Ranma era tan indiferente, volvía a pensar en por qué nunca la iba a perdonar y lo peor, ni siquiera iba hacer el intento de tocarla, era claro que él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, suspiró, se había dado cuenta que el chico hasta con picaporte había cerrado la puerta, pero eso no significaba que quisiera algo con ella, lo más probable es que lo hacía para que nadie los espiara, en especial Nabiki, y para que no los molestaran. _

_El chico estaba inquieto pero no se movía, sentía a su prometida a la par y deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, pero su orgullo estaba primero, ahora no sabía cómo deshacer lo que los había separado por tanto tiempo, suspiró. _

_-Akane…- la llamó. _

_El corazón de la chica pegó un brinco y pensó que se le había salido de su pecho, al comprobar que aún seguía dentro volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y le respondió a su esposo. _

_-Dime Ranma…- mientras se volvía lentamente hacia él._

_

* * *

_

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo VII**

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo el chico sorprendiéndola.

-Eh…Ah sí, buenas noches- le respondió en tono decepcionado que él ignoró.

Lo poco que quedó de la noche pasó rápidamente, toda la familia dormía cuando Akane abrió los ojos, pudo comprobar que su esposo seguía en la misma posición de anoche, dándole la espalda. Suspiró lentamente y se levantó, se cambió y bajó hacia el dojo, necesitaba ejercitarse un poco.

Al llegar al dojo vio en cajas todos los adornos y regalos de su boda y por algún motivo sintió una gran melancolía, decidió que iría a correr un poco, así podría poner en claro un poco sus pensamientos, pensamientos que solo provocaban lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

-Buenos días Kasumi, mamá- saludó el chico de la coleta bostezando cuando entraba en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días Ranma!- saludó la mayor de las Tendo con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días hijo! ¿Descansaron?

-Eh… Sí, creo que sí y, ¿dónde está Akane?

-Pensé que seguía durmiendo…- le contestó la hermana de la recién esposa.

-¿No está en la habitación?- preguntó Nodoka un tanto extrañada.

-No, iré a ver si está en el dojo…

-No tienes ni un día de casado y ya perdiste a tu esposa- le dijo sarcásticamente Nabiki mientras entraba a la cocina, su tono también era un tanto molesto.

-Eh… No, no la he perdido es solo que… Se despertó primero que yo…

-Extraño- habló el maestro Happosai desde la mesa, nadie había notado cuándo el ancianito había entrado, solo apareció ahí, sentado… -No se supone que los novios siempre se quedan un rato más en la cama… Y más después de su noche de bodas…

-Viejo verde…- murmuró entre dientes y bastante molesto el chico de ojos celestes mientras salía de la cocina con dirección al dojo.

Cuando Ranma llegó al dojo miró atentamente cada detalle del mismo y recordó como obligó a Akane a bailar toda la noche con él, al principio se sentía como un vil villano obligándola a hacer algo que tal vez ella no quería pero luego, al darse cuenta que la tenía entre sus brazos y lo bien que se sentía así, sus sentimientos de culpabilidad iban haciéndose a un lado.

-¿En dónde estará?- empezó a preocuparse -y si la secuestraron… Pudo haber sido Shampoo o…- mientras los pensamientos del muchacho volaban a mil por hora pensando en las miles de posibilidades desagradables y los miles de peligros en los que su ahora esposa podría estar, trataba de moverse y decidir por dónde empezar a buscarla ya que, no tenía ni la mínima idea de por dónde comenzar. Luego de unos segundos escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada del dojo Tendo.

-Akane, querida ¿dónde estabas?

-Buenos días tía Nodoka. Salí a correr un poco.

-Saliste a correr…- fue el saludo poco gentil que le brindó su esposo.

-Sí, así es…- "pero qué es esa forma de darme los buenos días, Ranma no baka" pensó la chica de cabellos azulados un tanto molesta.

-¿Pues qué te has creído?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó un poco confundida y molesta a la vez Akane.

-Claro… Eres mi esposa- ese comentario la dejó más extrañada, aprovechando el desconcierto de la chica, Ranma la tomó por la muñeca fuertemente -¿por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir?

-Eeto… Yo, pues…- lo meditó un poco ya que su suegra seguía ahí -el hecho- dudó antes de continuar -, el hecho de que sea tu esposa no te da derecho a…

-Akane- la interrumpió Nodoka ante la furiosa mirada de su hijo -¿podemos hablar?

-Mamá estamos hablando- saltó aun más molesto el chico de la coleta, solo mirándola de reojo.

-¡No le hables así a tu madre!- levantó el tono de voz por primera vez la de cabellos cortos.

-¡Alto!- se escuchó el intento de grito por parte de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, las miradas estrelladas que Akane y Ranma se dirigían fueron detenidas por la súplica de Kasumi, ambos jóvenes se clamaron inmediatamente y miraron fijamente a la susodicha aún así, Ranma no soltó a Akane, solo aflojó el agarre.

-Kasumi… perdón nosotros…

-No está bien que discutan en su primer día de casados Akane, ¿no dijeron que iban a dejar de pelear e iban a llevarse mejor?- su rostro mostraba preocupación y las manos juntas al nivel del pecho temblaban levemente.

-Discúlpennos, Kasumi tiene razón, Akane, hablemos en la habitación, con permiso- y jaló a la chica de la mano que ya tenía sujeta.

-Adelante…- les dio permiso la madre del artista marcial mientras miraba con una mirada preocupada a Kasumi.

-Solo tienen dos opciones- irrumpió con una risa jocosa la mediana de los Tendo -o se vuelven a pelear o se reconcilian a besos…

-Me inclino por la primera opción- suspiró resignada Kasumi.

-Estoy preocupada, me parece que no han avanzado nada- dijo Nodoka.

-Pienso lo mismo tía.

-¿De qué se preocupan?- ambas mujeres fijaron su vista en Nabiki -esos dos se aman, aunque lo nieguen incontables veces.

-Eso lo sabemos todos Nabiki pero al parecer ellos no, y sabes que las personas se llegan a cansar…

-Kasumi…

* * *

-Puedes creerlo Ukyo, ya… esos dos ya…

-Así es Ryoga, soy una tonta… Y tras de eso, anoche di un espectáculo…

-Tranquilízate, los dos somos unos tontos, esto era algo que sabíamos que iba a pasar desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Nihao!

-¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo?- fue el saludo asustadizo de la cocinera.

-Shampoo estar de vista- dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

-Llegas tarde, ya se casaron…- le escupió Ryoga.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? Pero, no se suponía que…

-¡Buenos días amigos!- saludó Mousse haciendo su aparición detrás de la amazona.

-¡Tú lo sabías!- escupió exaltada la de pelos morados al chico pato tomándolo del cuello mientras recordaba el día en que había llegado la invitación.

_-Aquí está la invitación de la boda de Akane y Ranma… _

_-No quiero verla Mousse, ¡bótala!_

_-Bien- se disponía a botarla cuando la chica habló nuevamente. _

_-Sólo… Solo dime la fecha…- Mousse abrió la invitación, miró la fecha y le contestó._

_-Es dentro de dos meses exactos…- y botó el papel ganándoles una semana de más de tranquilidad a Ranma y Akane para que cumplieran con su destino. _

_-Bien. _

-Esa boda era inevitable, si tratabas de impedirla ibas a sufrir más- le hizo ver el chico chino acomodándose los lentes y soltándose del agarre de su amor imposible…

-Ni te atrevas a visitarlos, solo sufrirás más, se veían sumamente enamorados- le amenazó de cierta forma la cocinera.

-Te parten el corazón…- esta vez fue Ryoga -por tu propio bien, es mejor que no vayas…- Shampoo solo los escuchó con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo cierta impotencia en su ser, no dijo ni una palabra más, se sentó en la mesa junto con los otros y Ukyo les sirvió un poco de té y comida a los recién llegados.

* * *

-Pasa- Ranma la hizo empujada en la habitación, cuando él entró cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué haces bruto? ¡Me estás lastimando, lo sabías!- fue lo que pudo decir la chica con tono irónico y a la vez con doble sentido.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pudiste despertarme, ¿qué va a pensar la gente?- le reclamó.

-¿Pensar de qué?- se hizo la tonta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡De que no se en donde diablos se mete mi esposa!

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo si te importara?- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ranma la tomó por los brazos y la colocó bruscamente contra la pared, ella tenía los ojos cerrados de la sorpresa que se llevó y el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido de lo normal.

-Eres mi esposa, espero que te quede claro, y no puedes andar por ahí como una muchacha soltera, ¡porque tú eres solo mía!- le gritó un tanto alterado.

-¡Solo tuya de nombre!- le gritó Akane alterándose de igual forma, esto sorprendió bastante al chico.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo ahora ya que, tú eres mía en todos los aspectos…

-Ranma, suéltame…- le pidió la chica al sentirse totalmente atrapada por la extraña actitud de Ranma quien empezaba a besar su cuello.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y gracias por los review recibidos. Lamento la demora.

Gracias a jesisaotome y a Valeria que no pude contestarles su review en PM.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Pasa- Ranma la hizo empujada en la habitación, cuando él entró cerró la puerta con llave._

_-¿Qué haces bruto? ¡Me estás lastimando, lo sabías!- fue lo que pudo decir la chica con tono irónico y a la vez con doble sentido._

_-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pudiste despertarme, ¿qué va a pensar la gente?- le reclamó._

_-¿Pensar de qué?- se hizo la tonta mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡De que no se en donde diablos se mete mi esposa!_

_-¡Ah! ¿Cómo si te importara?- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ranma la tomó por los brazos y la colocó bruscamente contra la pared, ella tenía los ojos cerrados de la sorpresa que se llevó y el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido de lo normal._

_-Eres mi esposa, espero que te quede claro, y no puedes andar por ahí como una muchacha soltera, ¡porque tú eres solo mía!- le gritó un tanto alterado._

_-¡Solo tuya de nombre!- le gritó Akane alterándose de igual forma, esto sorprendió bastante al chico._

_-Eso podemos arreglarlo ahora ya que, tú eres mía en todos los aspectos…_

_-Ranma, suéltame…- le pidió la chica al sentirse totalmente atrapada por la extraña actitud de Ranma quien empezaba a besar su cuello._

* * *

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo VIII**

- Ranma, ¿qué haces?

-Eres mi esposa, ¿por qué te extrañas?- le contestó mirándola a los ojos, y un poco más calmado para luego bajar su enfoqué a los labios de su mujer.

-¡Suéltame!- le pidió la de cabellos azules al chico ante su extraña mirada, una que nunca antes había visto, era intensa, como otras que ya le había regalado anteriormente pero sus ojos destilaban un brillo adicional, más penetrante, deseosa podría ser, esto la asustó.

-Realmente- le susurró al oído -¿quieres que te suelte?- terminó besándole el cuello y apretándola más contra su cuerpo, la chica no pudo articular una sola palabra ya que, se había imaginado muchas veces en alguna situación como en la que se encontraba y realmente deseaba saber que sentiría al estar en brazos de Ranma Saotome, su estúpido prometido y ahora esposo; y su respuesta fue diferente a la esperada, esto era mucho mejor que sus sueños. Mientras trataba de reconectar todas sus neuronas Ranma continuo besando su cuello y Akane solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a una de sus fantasías más esperadas, el chico, aunque temeroso inicialmente, se dejó llevar por los deseos ocultos que profesaba por la terca chica y al no recibir ningún golpe o amenaza continuó -Akane…- susurró con voz ronca, su simple nombre expuso el deseo y pasión que sentía en ese momento y la de ojos café lo notó haciendo que cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo se contrajeran irremediablemente y la dejaran fuera de cualquier razonamiento centrado al punto de necesitar sostenerse del cuello de su esposo -no sabes cuánto…- decía entre cortado y tono excitado -no sabes cuánto te deseo- la sorpresa de esta revelación devolvió a la realidad a la chica quien, abrió violentamente sus ojos para encontrase con los azules del chico, hubo un gran silencio, y mientras ella conectaba todas las células a su cerebro, Ranma aprovechó para atacar sus labios, esos labios que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Akane no pudo negarse a responder.

-Ranma, Akane puedo pasar- se escuchó cómo Nodoka tocaba la puerta e intentó abrirla sin embargo, el chico la había cerrado con llave- ¿Ranma?- ambos chicos se separaron como usualmente lo hacen cuando alguien los interrumpe en uno de sus pocos momentos de muestras de afecto.

-Un segundo madre- dijo en tono aburrido y harto de que hasta su propia madre interrumpiera esos pocos momentos en los que perdía el control, mientras Akane, ya había logrado escaparse de su cercanía y se había sentado frente a su cómoda, para arreglarse el cabello.

-Ábrele a tu madre, no te quedes ahí- le secundó la chica de la forma más normal, si, el momento ya había pasado, pensó Ranma y con mal genio, le abrió a su madre.

-Si mamá.

-Voy al centro, me preguntaba si ya habían hecho planes o ¿quieren acompañarme?

-No- dijo mientras salía de la habitación -no tenemos planes pero quiero entrenar un poco.

-Pues yo si tengo ganas de salir, nos vemos más tarde Ranma- dijo tomando su bolsa y quedando a disposición de su suegra.

Ranma intentaba olvidar el hecho de que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y por más que se repetía lo imbécil que había sido, solo quería tener a Akane entre sus brazos, su deseo iba en aumento por más que tratara de reprimirlo, estaba consciente que en cualquier momento perdería el control y no le iba a importar quien interrumpiera.

* * *

Las tres hermanas Tendo y Nodoka llegaron al centro comercial, estuvieron de compras un buen rato sin embargo, por más que la nueva esposa Saotome intentaba de olvidar lo sucedido más quería seguir viviendo ese momento, dudaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda, no sabía si Ranma la estaba molestando, o si estaba mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa la duda la estaba matando, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado?- propuso Nabiki.

-Sí, ¡qué rico!- dijo alegremente Kasumi.

-Kasumi… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas comprando tanta ropa?- le consultó inocentemente Akane a su hermana mayor.

-Es que…- se sonrojó un poco -Tofú y yo estamos… saliendo…

-¿En serio?

-Dentro de poco planearemos otra boda- dijo emocionada Nodoka.

-¡Ay tía! Pero que cosas dices- mencionó Kasumi con bastante timidez.

-Es lo más probable…

-Bueno Nabiki, a ti te vi muy contenta con Kuno- le dijo su tía.

-Solo le estaba sacando dinero- dijo sin ningún interés o emoción.

-Yo los vi muy contentos- apoyó Akane a su suegra.

-¡Qué cosas dices Nabiki! Eso es muy feo…

-¿De dónde crees que se pagó la fiesta de boda de Akane?

-¡Oye!

-Eso es verdad- dijo Kasumi.

-¡Akane! Hola- Yuca y Sayuri estaban ahí, vieron a las chicas de largo y se acercaron a saludarlas.

-¡Chicas! Hola, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Vamos al cine, Daisuke y Hiroshi andan comprando las entradas- explicó Sayuri.

-Ya veo.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí señora Saotome?- le dijo de forma sarcástica Yuca -deberías de estar con tu esposo, en tu luna de miel…

-No digan estupideces, Ranma y yo solo nos casamos por compromiso, es todo.

-¿Qué dices? Si anoche se veían tan enamorados y acaramelados mientras bailaban…

-Así es- la apoyó Yuca mientras Akane escondía el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas -me vas a decir que anoche solo se limitaron a dormir o a pelear, como usualmente hacen.

-Solo dormimos, no peleamos- dijo un tanto cohibida la de cabellos azulados.

-Y Ranma no hizo el más mínimo intento de "algo"- Sayuri se calló de golpe al darse cuenta que ahí se encontraba la mamá de Ranma –disculpe señora Nodoka…

-No se preocupen, no hay problema chicas, prosigan, a mí también me interesa saber qué pasó anoche- todas rieron de forma nerviosa.

-Y bien Akane- la animó Yuca.

-Pues no, nada pasó- se limitó a decir la chica.

-Y tú, ¿no piensas dar el primer paso?- esta vez fue Sayuri la que preguntó.

-Primer paso…

-Sabes que Ranma está enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?- le dijo Yuca.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en lo mismo?- dijo empezando a molestarse.

-Porque es cierto- se limitó a añadir de forma cansada Nabiki.

-Yo creo que si no haces algo al respecto, lo perderás Akane.

-Sayuri, yo… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, si yo...?

-Uno de los dos tiene que ceder…- la interrumpieron.

-Akane siempre ha sido muy cabezona- dijo Kasumi un tanto pensativa.

-¡Tú también Kasumi!

-Solo queremos la felicidad de ambos Akane- le dijo Nodoka a lo que todas asintieron, la de cabellos azules solo pudo respirar con cansancio, al final siempre terminaba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

* * *

Antes del anochecer las chicas llegaron al dojo, todas se fueron directo a sus habitaciones a dejar sus paquetes y a cambiarse por unas ropas más cómodas para bajar a hacer la cena.

-Tal vez deba ayudar a hacer la cena- se dijo a sí misma Akane –aunque primero debería ir a saludar a Ranma… Debe estar en el dojo.

* * *

-Por favor, podemos seguir viéndonos a escondidas, Akane no se enterará…- suplicaba una vez más la amazona mientras trataba de acorralar al chico de la coleta.

-Déjame tranquilo ahora mismo, no entiendes que soy un hombre felizmente casado- le dijo en un tono un poco inseguro el chico, sin embargo se lo dijo.

* * *

-Hola hija, ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien gracias, compramos varias cosas. Y ¿qué han hecho ustedes?- preguntó Akane como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Pues tu padre y yo hemos estado jugando toda la tarde al shoji.

-¿Y Ranma?

-Ha estado en el dojo todo este tiempo.

-Bien iré a avisarle que llegamos.

-Bien hija.

* * *

-Ya basta- se le plantó Ranma a la china -hace mucho que te dije que la única a la que amo es a Akane, suéltame- le dijo mientras la apartaba.

-Pero ni siquiera la has hecho tuya, ustedes siguen cómo antes, hasta volvieron a pelear- le alegó mientras trataba de enredarse nuevamente en el cuerpo de Ranma.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso estás espiándonos?

-¿Te sorprenderías?

-¿Qué es esto?- Akane estaba en shock parada en la puerta del dojo.

-Akane… No es lo que crees, Shampoo…

-¿Y cómo es entonces?- dijo sin mucha emoción en sus palabras sin mirar a la amazona.

-_¡Ja!_ Pobre chica violenta, ignorante- habló la china mientras soltaba a Ranma y caminando hacia ella -no has logrado despertar el deseo y la pasión en Ranma, aún no te a hecho amor ¿cierto?- Akane estaba muda, no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchaba -¿Crees que él estará todo el tiempo a tu lado como amigo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo…?

-El sabe que yo siempre estaré esperándolo, también sabes todo lo que yo puedo provocarle mientras que tú, siempre seguirás siendo la débil chica violenta- dicho esto, con un caminado sensual que molestó rotundamente a Akane, procedió a retirarse, mientras pasaba por el lado de la de cabellos azules, sus miradas parecían arder de las chispas que había entre ellas, Akane apretó los puños para controlarse.

-Akane… no hagas caso a lo que Shampoo dice, apareció aquí de la nada hace unos minutos…

-¿Qué tipo de insinuaciones te ha hecho Shampoo?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Akane, tu sabes la conoces, nada pasó, no hagas caso.

-Bien- dijo sin más y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Oye!

-¿Sí?

-¿No vas a golpearme o algo por el estilo?- preguntó con temor y retrocediendo un poco.

-Voy ayudar con la cena, ¿algo especial que quieras comer?- le consultó ignorando la pregunta de su esposo pero su mirada estaba un poco perdida, Ranma lo notó.

-Eeto… no…- "¿qué le pasa? No se puso celosa… Esta reacción es… extraña" pensó el chico.

-Bien, te aviso cuando la cena esté lista.

La cena pasó de forma tranquila, las chicas recogieron todo y arreglaron la cocina, Soun y Genma siguieron jugando shoji

-Ranma, ¿serías tan amable de sacar la basura?

-Sí claro Kasumi- Ranma recogí las bolsas y las llevó a la calle, al regresar Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki ya habían subido.

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta de la calle hijo?

-Ya lo hice ¿y las chicas?

-Ya subieron.

-Bien, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hijo- le dijo Soun.

-Ahora sí, esta es la última, dile a tu madre que termino ésta partida y subo.

-Bien- Ranma subió las escaleras y se topó a Akane con su traje de entrenamiento -¿A dónde vas?

-A entrenar un poco al dojo.

-¡Tan tarde! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias.

-¿Por qué? Hoy casi no hemos estado juntos y se supone es nuestro primer día como recién casados…- dijo un poco molesto el chico.

-No se supone Ranma, lo es, pero al parecer lo disfrutaste más con tu amante.

-Akane, ¡lo sabía! Estás molesta…- explotó el chico mientras ponía sus brazos sobre sus hombros de su esposa.

-No me toques- le respondió mientras se soltaba del chico -al rato subo.

-Akane…- Ranma se quedó congelado en las escaleras.

-No estoy molesta…

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-No lo estoy, porque abría de estarlo si siempre ha sido así.

-Oye, Akane, sabes que Shampoo es siempre así y…

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces…- suspira -tú también actúas igual, no le pones un alto, a eso es a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada- hubo un gran silencio, la mirada de la chica estaba clavada en el piso, el solo la miraba con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir -entreno un rato, ahorita subo- y se marchó.

-Akane…

-Tiene toda la razón, no la culpo…

-¡Nabiki!

-Buenas noches cuñadito.

Esa noche Akane regresó a dormir tarde, Ranma, quien aprovechó ese tiempo para pensar en las palabras de su esposa, ya se había dormido para entonces, se cambió y se metió a la cama, no logró desahogarse tanto como ella quería y aún no tenía sueño. Dio varias vueltas en la cama pensando en los hechos de ese día, se debatía entre ceder y conquistar a Ranma, y si lo hacía, ¿valdría la pena dejar su orgullo atrás por el chico? Ya se había casado, que podría perder. Por otro lado, sino lo hacía realmente estaría perdiendo al amor de su vida pero, ¿por qué él no hacía nada? Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, hoy la había acorralado de una forma muy seductora dentro de la habitación, pudo reconocer el deseo en los ojos de Ranma, la pasión de la que Shampoo hablaba, tuvo la impresión de que ella había provocado esa reacción en el chico, sí, eso debía ser algo, o sea, nunca se lo había hecho a Shampoo o a Ukyo, menos a Kodashi, eso quiere decir que… ¿Ya la perdonó? ¿Y si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella como ella de él? O sea, ¿cuántas veces él había arriesgado su vida por la de ella? Al igual que ella lo hacía por él, por la simple y llana razón de que lo amaba con el alma, con locura…

- Akane…

-Eh…- la voz adormilada de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa, no puedes dormir?- le preguntó mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su esposa inconscientemente, Akane se sorprendió pero sabía que el chico estaba más dormido que despierto -Hace ratos das vueltas en la cama.

-Eh… No es nada, ya duérmete, perdón por haberte despertado.

-¿Estás segura, sigues molesta por lo que pasó con Shampoo?

-No, ya no estoy molesta, duérmete.

-¿Segura?- se escuchaba aun dormido, por ende la chica se giró para quedar de frente al chico y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-Sí, segura, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- más tranquilo, se relajó para volver a dormirse por completo.

"¿Qué perdería si luchó?" pensó Akane, y por arte de magia fue cerrando sus ojos para dormir plácidamente al lado de su esposo.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Cómo empezar, con la acostumbrada disculpa de siempre, han pasado muchas cosas por las cuales, me mantuve alejada de la redacción de los fics e historias que adoro, pero ya pasado un tiempo, no tan prudente como mi corazón deseara, pero he decidido volver con los fics que tengo pendientes y esperando que tal vez dentro de un tiempo, tenga ilusión de volver a crear más historias.

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews y a quienes leen el fic, en especial a:

Blady: aquí está la continuación. Lamento la demora.

Klara: me encantó la emoción que expresó tu review, lamento haberme demorado.

Lulu: muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras.

Gaby: no te preocupes, ya tengo todos los capítulos listos, quedan tres más, es solo de editarlos.

Paam: lamento la demora.

Belli: qué bueno, una tica más, tengo un par de amigas cibernéticas hechas de estos lares jeje, lamento la demora en actualizar, de hecho tengo la historia listo y es solo de editar pero, anímicamente no me sentía con ganas para volver por aquí, entre otras cosas, pero bueno, la vida continúa y al fin pude volver. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, al menos se que los anteriores si, jeje.

Nyu: lo siento, aquí está la actualización, espero te haya gustado.

Kiroku: lamento la demora, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Sabrina: muchas gracias, espero este también te haya gustado.

Jesisaotome: si, este fic tiene los capítulos cortitos, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias.

Ari: lamento la demora. Gracias.

diana carolina, AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy. Madame de la Fere-du Vallon, LUFFERSILLO, Akima-06, Hatake-Katia, thelmin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Esa noche Akane regresó a dormir tarde, Ranma, quien aprovechó ese tiempo para pensar en las palabras de su esposa, ya se había dormido para entonces, se cambió y se metió a la cama, no logró desahogarse tanto como ella quería y aún no tenía sueño. Dio varias vueltas en la cama pensando en los hechos de ese día, se debatía entre ceder y conquistar a Ranma, y si lo hacía, ¿valdría la pena dejar su orgullo atrás por el chico? Ya se había casado, que podría perder. Por otro lado, sino lo hacía realmente estaría perdiendo al amor de su vida pero, ¿por qué él no hacía nada? Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, hoy la había acorralado de una forma muy seductora dentro de la habitación, pudo reconocer el deseo en los ojos de Ranma, la pasión de la que Shampoo hablaba, tuvo la impresión de que ella había provocado esa reacción en el chico, sí, eso debía ser algo, o sea, nunca se lo había hecho a Shampoo o a Ukyo, menos a Kodashi, eso quiere decir que… ¿Ya la perdonó? ¿Y si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella como ella de él? O sea, ¿cuántas veces él había arriesgado su vida por la de ella? Al igual que ella lo hacía por él, por la simple y llana razón de que lo amaba con el alma, con locura…_

_- Akane…_

_-Eh…- la voz adormilada de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué te pasa, no puedes dormir?- le preguntó mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su esposa inconscientemente, Akane se sorprendió pero sabía que el chico estaba más dormido que despierto -Hace ratos das vueltas en la cama._

_-Eh… No es nada, ya duérmete, perdón por haberte despertado._

_-¿Estás segura, sigues molesta por lo que pasó con Shampoo?_

_-No, ya no estoy molesta, duérmete._

_-¿Segura?- se escuchaba aun dormido, por ende la chica se giró para quedar de frente al chico y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo._

_-Sí, segura, buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches- más tranquilo, se relajó para volver a dormirse por completo._

_"¿Qué perdería si luchó?" pensó Akane, y por arte de magia fue cerrando sus ojos para dormir plácidamente al lado de su esposo._

* * *

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo ****IX**

La chica bostezó al despertar. Toda la noche durmió abrazada a su esposo, mientras ella se estiraba el chico de la coleta despertó.

-¿Ya te vas a levantar?- dijo entre bostezos -Aún es temprano…

-Buenos días Ranma- y le besó rápidamente en los labios luego, se levantó, el chico se quedó estático ante tal acción.

-Buenos… días…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Akane salió del cuarto ya vestida con el uniforme y con la cara limpia y se dirigió a la cocina, su suegra y Kasumi ya estaban ahí.

-Buenos días- saludó la menor de las Tendo al ingresar al lugar, su voz se escuchaba bastante animada.

-Buenos días querida, te levantaste temprano- le saludó su suegra.

-Así es, ¿necesitan ayuda?

-Podrías servir la mesa, solo falta el té- dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa la mayor de las Tendo.

-Bien- y así las tres sirvieron el desayuno.

-Familia a comer- los llamó Kasumi al pie de las escaleras, todos bajaron en seguida.

-¡Ay! Akane que aburrido, aún tienen clases- expresó la mediana de las Tendo.

-Falta mes y medio para que terminen.

-Y Ranma, ¿tiene posibilidades de aprobar?- consultó Nodoka, el susodicho casi se atraganta con el desayuno y sentía la fría mirada de su madre sobre él.

-Solo debe salir bien en los exámenes finales los cuales son en un mes, aún hay tiempo para estudiar- contestó la esposa del chico en su lugar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina a empacar los almuerzos -Nos vamos Ranma- anunció cuando salió de la cocina.

-Sí, vamos. Hasta la tarde familia- y los dos recién casados salieron del dojo rumbo a la escuela Furinkan.

* * *

-Es extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño Ranma?

-Hoy vamos con tiempo…

-Tienes razón.

-Sí- luego respiró tranquilamente y miró de reojo a su esposa, luego, reuniendo valor, la tomó de la mano, la chica pegó un respingo pero no soltó su agarre, cuando ya les faltaba menos de una cien metros para llegar al instituto se escuchó el sonido de unas campanas muy conocidas.

-¡Nihao! Ranma… ¿Ranma?- la chica lo buscó con la mirada, estaba segura que lo había visto. Pero Ranma se encontraba en el barandal con Akane en brazos, los notó hasta que escuchó la voz del chico.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Shampoo?- le dijo de un modo un tanto indiferente.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que…? ¡Uy! te odio Akane Tendo, uno de estos días… ya verás- maldijo y se marchó bastante molesta.

-¡Vaya! Eso fue extraño…- expresó la chica de cabellos azules mientras Ranma la colocaba en el suelo con cuidado.

-Sí…

Siguieron su camino, al llegar todos los alumnos estaban susurrando mientras los veían pasar, ya todos estaban enterados de la boda, algunas chicas estaban decepcionadas al igual que la mayoría de los chicos sin embargo, desde hace mucho todos, o al menos la gran mayoría, se habían dado cuenta que, para Ranma y Akane, no existía nadie más que el otro.

-Todos nos miran…- la mano del chico empezó a sudar.

-No te preocupes, el chisme pasará rápido- dijo la chica con gracia y evitando soltar una carcajada.

-Eso espero- y la campana empezó a sonar, la primera clase transcurrió con normalidad.

-Akane, vamos a comer a la azotea- propuso Yuca.

-Eeto…- volvió a ver a su esposo -¿Te importa Ranma?- le preguntó con un aspecto tímido que el chico adoraba.

-Hiroshi, Daisuke, coman con Ranma tenemos que hablar cosas de chicas- ordenó Sayuri.

-Entendido- dijo Daisuke en pose de soldado, erguido y la la mano frente a su frente.

-Pero…- expresaba Hiroshi mientras las chicas salían del salón -yo quería comer con Sayuri…

-Mañana, hoy Ranma nos tiene que contar- dijo emocionado Daisuke.

-Bueno ya que- mientras arrastraban a un confuso Ranma que se preguntaba "¿desde cuándo hacen y deshacen a su antojo conmigo éstos dos?".

* * *

-Y bien Akane, cuéntanos…- exigió Yuca.

-Contarles… ¿Qué?- preguntó con un poco de duda en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nueva vida?- le dijo en un tono que expresaba doble sentido en sus palabras.

-¡Ya! Tu sabes…

-¡Ay no! Cómo crees- respondió la chica poniéndosele toda la cara roja.

* * *

Mientras, los chicos en el patio ya habían terminado de comer por lo que decidieron dirigirse a la azotea.

-Entonces Ranma, ¿qué, no nos vas a contar lo que has hecho con Akane?

-Ya les dije que no pienso contarles absolutamente nada de lo que hago o no con mi esposa.

-O sea, eres un cachondo, ¡ya te la mandaste!

-¡Oye!- y lo pegó contra la pared, de los ojos de Ranma destellaban chispas -¡No hables así de Akane, mi esposa!

-Cálmate Ranma, tienes razón, Hiroshi ha sido muy imprudente al hablar así- haciendo que Ranma soltara a su amigo.

-Si perdón Ranma, es cierto, no me gustaría que nadie se expresara así de Sayuri.

-Si perdón, no sé que me pasó…

-Es muy normal en ti, cuando se trata de defender a Akane- terminaron de subir y encontraron a las chicas recogiendo todo.

-Koi, vinimos por ustedes- dijo Hiroshi.

-Gracias que lindos- respondió Sayuri besando a su novio.

-Eso o ¿no será que nos están vigilando?- dijo Yuca con las manos en sus caderas.

-Sabes que no- le respondió Daisuke mientras se dirigían nuevamente hacia las escaleras.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Ranma.

-Hola…

-¿Te ayudo?- le consultó el chico de la coleta a su esposa.

-No es necesario- le respondió en tono suave y amable.

-Insisto- le dijo con una sonrisa tomando la tasita del almuerzo de la chica.

-Bien, gracias- trato de avanzar pero su esposo la detuvo mientras posaba sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y la atraía hacia él.

-Ranma…- dijo escandalizada -¿Qué haces? Pueden vernos y…

-¿Y qué? Eres mi esposa…- acercando su rostro al de Akane.

-Ranma…- susurró la chica quedándose paralizada como siempre que la atrapan los ojos de Ranma, Ranma aprovechó esta oportunidad para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-Hola…- expresó el chico cuando acabó el contacto, parecía hipnotizado.

-Hola…- expresó ella de igual forma.

-¡Ey chicos! Dejen eso para la noche, la campana ya sonó- les llamó Daisuke.

-Eeto…- el chico trató de soltar a Akane pero ésta se lo impidió.

-Vez lo que te digo, ¿por qué te avergüenzas? No estamos haciendo nada malo…

-Yo sé pero…- decía de forma muy nerviosa el chico.

-Pero nada- dijo firmemente la chica para luego suspirar –esto tampoco te hará mostrarte débil, así que tranquilízate- le dijo y luego le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios para luego encaminarse a las escaleras.

Las clases terminaron normales y los chicos se marcharon al dojo.

* * *

-Ya llegaron, ¡qué bueno!- expresó Nodoka.

-¿Tienen hambre? La cena estará lista antes de las seis de la tardes- informó Kasumi.

-Bien, creo que lavaré ropa- dijo la menor de las Tendo.

-Bien querida, nosotras lavamos temprano, espero no te haya molestado que no laváramos la de Ranma- le dijo su suegra, Akane hizo una mueca la cual no pasó desapercibida por Ranma.

-Supusimos que como su esposa te enfadarías si la tocábamos- completó Kasumi, Akane rió nerviosamente.

-No hay problema pero gracias- una gotita caía por su nuca- Es mi responsabilidad lavarla…

-Akane, ¿te ayudo?- se ofreció el moreno.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó un poco a la defensiva -Acaso piensas que no puedo hacerlo sola…

-No, creo que así para que acabarías rápido y podríamos entrenar juntos antes de cenar- Akane un poco dudosa de si esas serían las verdaderas razones del chico contestó…

-Bien, si mañana por la noche estudiamos para los exámenes…

-Bien, que queda…- dijo él resignado sabiendo que necesitaba estudiar para aprobar el curso lectivo.

-Entiende, sino reprobarás y no quiero eso…

-¿Te preocupas?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, eres mi esposo, no quiero que digan que me casé con un fracasado…

-¡Oye!

Los dos se fueron a lavar ropa, mientras lo hacían Ranma empapó a Akane y ésta, decidió hacer lo mismo, los dos empezaron a pelear con el agua hasta que Ranma no soportó más, ver lo sexy que se veía su mujer, tuvo que atraparla contra la pared, últimamente no lograba controlar estos impulsos.

-¡Ranma! Ey puede entrar alguien y…

-Eres mi esposa, que tiene de extraño- le dijo totalmente hipnotizado por los labios de la chica, la tenía totalmente atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, no resistió ni un segundo más y la besó apasionadamente. La chica, en el momento en que sintió los labios de su esposo atrapar los suyos, perdió el control de todo y dejó de forcejear para conseguir su libertad.

-¿Qué hacen?- irrumpió Nabiki.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que leen la historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, ya le quedan dos capítulos más para llegar al final así que espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Gracias especiales a:

MaRce kid nicky's girl, Sakudepp, isacandy, diana carolina, viry chan, Hatake-Katia, AngelKarura, Paolita93, Belli, Blandy, jannettcita, gris, Nora, Barby, jesi saotome, rusa-ranmayakane.

Se que muchas detestan a Shampoo, yo soy una de ellas pero que les puedo decir, para mi es una de las prometidas más fastidiosas que tiene el chico, jeje.

Lamento haberme demorado, lo sé, nuevamenet lo hice, pero creo que esta vez fue menos la espera, ne?

Espero que les haya gustado la evolución que tuvo esta parejita, ya iba siendo hora. Bueno, espero no demorar en subir el capítulo 10. Nos estamos leyendo.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Los dos se fueron a lavar ropa, mientras lo hacían Ranma empapó a Akane y ésta, decidió hacer lo mismo, los dos empezaron a pelear con el agua hasta que Ranma no soportó más, ver lo sexy que se veía su mujer, tuvo que atraparla contra la pared, últimamente no lograba controlar estos impulsos. _

_-¡Ranma! Ey puede entrar alguien y…_

_-Eres mi esposa, que tiene de extraño- le dijo totalmente hipnotizado por los labios de la chica, la tenía totalmente atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, no resistió ni un segundo más y la besó apasionadamente. La chica, en el momento en que sintió los labios de su esposo atrapar los suyos, perdió el control de todo y dejó de forcejear para conseguir su libertad. _

_-__¿Q__ué hacen?- irrumpió Nabiki._

* * *

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo X**

Ranma miró bastante serio a su cuñada mientras sostenía a su esposa, entrometida como siempre.

-Nada que te incumba- habló el chico y soltó suavemente a Akane -voy a cambiarme para entrenar, te espero en el dojo.

-Bien- le contestó la de pelos azules bastante sonrojada y mirando al suelo, con esto el artista marcial abandonó la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- Akane la miró, desconcierto reflejaba su mirada ante la pregunta de su hermana -¿No vas a contarme los avances de su relación?

-¿Cuáles avances?- trató de negar lo sucedido, trató de ignorarla pero era muy difícil tapar el sol con un dedo, y más después de lo sucedido, por lo que procedió a recoger el alboroto que causó con su esposo.

-¡¿Cómo que cuáles avances?- gritó enloquecida por el descaro de su hermana la mediana de las Tendo.

-No entiendo de que hablas, ¿acaso has visto algo anormal que no deba pasar en un matrimonio?- le contestó tomando un trapo para limpiar el piso.

-Sabes de que hablo…- dijo bastante seria y con los brazos cruzados al frente. Akane suspiró.

-No me preguntes, lo que has visto es lo más que ha pasado, porqué pasó, no sé, no tengo idea…

-¿Ya ha pasado otras veces?

-Pues… sí- dijo un poco apenada -Últimamente ha estado pasado…

-Y… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No…- contestó la joven esposa negando con la cabeza -No sé si ya se le pasó el enojo de lo del agua, si ya me perdonó… No sé nada- medita un poco -Lo que sé es que, está diferente.

-Será que quiere que su relación funcione…

-Eso parece… Eso quiero pensar… De igual forma, yo ya tenía decidido hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que funcione- dijo con bastante entusiasmo.

-No me dirás que… ¿Quieres intentar conquistarlo?

-¿Eh? Pues…

-Porque si es así, pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alterada y con tristeza a la vez.

-Porque ya lo has conquistado, desde hace mucho- y le guiñó el ojo.

-Eh…

-Pero será entretenido, lo vas a enamorar más de lo que ya está- Akane solo se sonrojaba cada vez más ante las palabras de su hermana -porque, no me vas a decir que, ¿el exponer tu vida constantemente no es la prueba más estúpida de amor?

-No es una estupidez dar tu vida por el amor de tu vida…- la chica quedó en shock ante sus propias palabras, hasta ahora caía en cuenta de sus propios sentimientos pero más aun, de los posibles sentimientos de su esposo.

-Pues si es así… No es una estupidez hermanita- le dijo tocando la cabeza de su inmóvil hermana menor -Ranma debe pensar lo mismo- y así como entró, salió del cuarto de lavado.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿has visto mi traje de entrenamiento?- preguntó Ranma mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Pero Ranma, ese traje hace mucho que no lo usas- intervino Kasumi mientras revolvía el guiso que comerían por la noche.

-Es que mi ropa se mojó y pensé que podría usar ese traje…

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Nodoka mientras miraba por primera vez a su hijo desde que había entrado a la cocina -¿Cómo te mojaste de esa manera?

-¡Ah! Un accidente en el cuarto de pilas, traté de ayudar a Akane a lavar pero…

-Disculpa a mi hermana, sabes que a ella no se le da mucho las labores de la casa- dijo Kasumi un poco apenada.

-Pero ya es una mujer casada, debe de aprender…- opinó Nodoka.

-En realidad… Eeto... Yo tuve la culpa- se disculpó el chico de la trenza -Yo hice el reguero y al final ella salió empapada y hasta tuvo que limpiar sola…

-Y no deberías tú de ayudarle…

-Ella quiso limpiarlo sola- intervino Nabiki a Nodoka mientras miraba a Ranma de reojo y se apoyaba en la pared -de igual forma ya terminó de limpiar y tendió la ropa que lavaron.

-Que bueno…- exclamó con nerviosismo el chico -Así podemos entrenar, bueno, ya me voy a cambiar…

-¡Ah! Ranma, el traje está en uno de los estantes de arriba del closet de tu habitación- le dijo Kasumi.

-Gracias- y salió de la cocina.

-¿Me pregunto cómo se habrán mojado tanto?- murmuraba Nodoka mientras retomaba sus labores.

-Probablemente tenían mucho calor- comentó por lo bajo Nabiki en tono sarcástico, sin abrir los ojos lo cual, no pasó desapercibido para ambas mujeres.

-¿Calor?

-Sí Kasumi, calor.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso querida sobrina?- exclamó con una cálida sonrisa mientras sostenía un cuchillo con la mano.

-Eeto… Tía… Esa información es…

-Sí…

-Bueno, por eres tú, te lo diré de gratis…

-Eso esperaba- dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la nerviosa sonrisa de Nabiki.

-Es que los encontré besándose apasionadamente en el cuarto de pilas- soltó.

-¡Oh!- expresó sonrojada la mayor de las Tendo -¿Y el reguero de agua?

-Imagino que a eso se debían los gritos….

-¿Gritos…?

-Así es tía, yo iba a dejar mi ropa sucia cuando escuché gritos y risas, así que me puse a escuchar atentamente, deduje que tenían una guerra de agua luego, todo se volvió silencioso y escuché un golpe, así que entré sigilosamente y fue donde encontré a Ranma acorralando a Akane contra la lavadora, se besaban apasionadamente…

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué pena!

-Nada de pena querida, ya están casados.

-Eso mismo me dio a entender Ranma, se apartó cuidadosamente de Akane, dijo que no me incumbía y luego le dijo a Akane que se iba a cambiar para entrenar.

-¡Ay! Eso hay que celebrarlo, mi hijo al fin se comporta como hombre.

-No tía, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos- sugirió Nabiki.

-Es cierto tía, les ha costado mucho llegar hasta acá, es mejor no meternos…

-¿Meternos en qué?- consultó Soun mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina, Genma venía detrás.

-En el entrenamiento de Ranma y Akane- mintió Nabiki.

-Vi que se dirigían al dojo Soun…

-Así que Ranma aceptó entrenar con a mi Akane…

-Sí, y es mejor dejarlos solos, para ver si su relación mejora- dijo Nodoka y regresó a sus tareas pensando que las palabras de su sobrinas eran las acertadas.

-¿Qué dice Tendo? ¿No cree que necesiten de nuestra ayuda?

-Tío, papá, ellos los superaron hace mucho a ustedes, no creo que les puedan ayudar…- dijo Kasumi mientras Soun y Genma se deprimían al darse cuenta que sus hijos ya no los necesitaban, Soun empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Mi hijita pequeña es más fuerte y ya no me necesita…- expresaba.

-Así es la vida Tendo, los hijos creces y se van, es la ley…- trataba de animar a su amigo con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos.

-No se han ido- expresó Nodoka con una gotita en la nuca.

-Al menos que aprendan nuevas técnicas y se las enseñen- dijo con cansancio Nabiki al ver la patética escena.

-¡Oyó eso Tendo!

-¡Sí Saotome! Es hora de que…

-¡Entrenemos!- dijeron al unísono.

-Yo los supervisaré- dijo emocionado Happosai mientras los seguía, y las mujeres se preguntaban de donde había salido el viejo verde.

* * *

-No tendré compasión Akane.

-Esa es la idea- mientras contenían una pequeña batalla en la cual, Ranma le pidió a Akane que se defendiera de sus ataques, de esta manera mejoraría el bloqueo de los enemigos. Ranma le tiraba patadas y puñetazos, algunos Akane lograba bloquearlos pero otros no, casi había pasado una hora de estar en lo mismo, los dos ya estaban cansados, Ranma tiró una patada alta la cual Akane bloqueó con fuerza pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con Ranma quien trató de detener la caída, los dos se reían tirados en el piso de madera.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente- comentó el chico mientras tomaba y sacaba fuertemente aire de sus pulmones.

-Sí, ahora lo que quiero es un relajante baño de agua caliente…

-Un baño, suena bien- dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su esposa.

-¿Quieres que te lo prepare?- le consultó ingenuamente, no había captado lo que en verdad expresaba la frase que su esposo había dicho.

-Sí pero con una condición- pronunció mientras se posicionaba sobre su mujer.

-¿Cuál?- la chica empezó a respirar rápidamente y no se debía a lo exhausta que se encontraba.

-Que tú, esté en él- dijo para luego bajar lentamente a besar los labios de su esposa, que tanto deseaba tocar desde que la había tenido entre sus brazos en el cuarto de lavado hasta que fue interrumpido en su labor por su molesta cuñada.

-Ranma… ¿Qué haces…? Aquí… Nos pueden…- pero Ranma no dejaba de besar sus labios hasta que Akane olvidó en donde estaba.

El contacto visual del chico fue tan intenso que logró perderse en sus orbes hasta sentir el contacto de sus labios, en ese momento, luego de tratar de resistirse inútilmente, ambos se desconectaron del mundo a su alrededor. Ranma acercó tanto como pudo su cuerpo al de su esposa, quería sentirla completamente suya, cada parte de su cuerpo, su suave y tersa piel quería besarla y acariciarla por completo. Aunque besara los labios de la chica aun se sentía insatisfecho, quería más, buscó su cuelo y empezó a depositar beso tras beso entonces logró escuchar un pequeños gemidos de la chica que consiguieron excitarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que ella lo tomaba por el cuello y trataba de acercarlo más.

-Vas a volverme loco…- exclamó con voz áspera y cargada de deseo al oído de Akane.

-Ranma…- dijo al sentir la entrecortada respiración del chico sobre su piel.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que leen la historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, ya le queda un capítulo más para llegar al final, así que espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Gracias especiales a:

MaRce kid nicky's girl, nueva22, diana carolina, Karola, Sakudepp, Mininahermosa29, Belli, Nora, damalunaely, Hatake-Katia, Miss Corazon, yady, karla eves.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_El contacto visual del chico fue tan intenso que logró perderse en sus orbes hasta sentir el contacto de sus labios, en ese momento, luego de tratar de resistirse inútilmente, ambos se desconectaron del mundo a su alrededor. Ranma acercó tanto como pudo su cuerpo al de su esposa, quería sentirla completamente suya, cada parte de su cuerpo, su suave y tersa piel quería besarla y acariciarla por completo. Aunque besara los labios de la chica aun se sentía insatisfecho, quería más, buscó su cuelo y empezó a depositar beso tras beso entonces logró escuchar un pequeños gemidos de la chica que consiguieron excitarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que ella lo tomaba por el cuello y trataba de acercarlo más._

_-Vas a volverme loco…- exclamó con voz áspera y cargada de deseo al oído de Akane._

_-Ranma…- dijo al sentir la entrecortada respiración del chico sobre su piel. _

* * *

**Una decisión es solo el comienzo**

**Capítulo XI - Final**

-Airen- gritó exaltada la china al ver la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos.

-Shampoo, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo el chico de la coleta bastante molesto ya que, era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían en un mismo día mientras _"conquistaba" _a su esposa.

-Me retiro- exclamó Akane molesta ante la acostumbrada intromisión pero esta vez bastante avergonzaba, su cara se tiñó de un rojo más intenso del que Ranma le había provocado -pensé que ya habías dejado bien claro ésta situación con tus otras prometidas…

-¡Así fue! ¡Akane, espera!

La amazona sonreía inmensamente al ver que había logrado separar a la pareja una vez más por lo que continuó con su plan inicial.

-Ya estamos solos airen vamos a…

-Deja de entrometerte Shampoo…- le dijo Ranma en un tono bastante sombrío -¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que estoy enamorado de Akane?

-¿Cómo puedes amarla a ella? Es tan fea, poco delicada, marimacha… tú mismo lo has dicho por tanto tiempo…

-Suficiente, te prohíbo que hables así de mi esposa- esta vez sus palabras tuvieron un tono frío, de advertencia.

-Entonces… La quitaré del camino… la mirada de la amazona despedía rabia y salió corriendo en la dirección que Akane había tomado.

-¡Espera, Shampoo!

* * *

-¡Uy! Como odio esto, ¿cuándo acabará?- la de pelos azules se detuvo a suspirar, estaba realmente molesta con la misma situación -¡Ranma no baka! –exclamó fervientemente, segundos después su respiración se detuvo al sentir un aura enfurecida pero no logró reaccionar a tiempo, cuando logró volverse Shampoo estaba a punto de pegarle con los bombones.

-¡Akane, cuidado!- gritó Ranma tras la de pelos morados.

-¡Ranma!

La chica se tapó la cara esperando el ataque que nunca llegó, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¡Suéltame!- forcejeaba la china.

-Es suficiente Shampoo- esas fueron las palabras de Mouse -discúlpenla, ya nos vamos.

-¿Qué?- Akane estaba aturdida.

-Gracias Mouse- suspiró aliviado Ranma.

-¡Déjame, que la voy a matar! Por su culpa no puedo estar con mi Ranma.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Akane se acercó a Shampoo, quien estaba concentrada en tratar de liberarse del agarre de Mouse, nadie sintió el aura roja que despide Akane cuando se enoja. Al estar cerca, frente a frente abofeteó a su rival tan fuerte, que si Mouse no la hubiese tenido entre sus brazos la habría tirado al suelo.

-Estoy cansada de ti Shampoo, ya te lo había dicho una vez, Ranma es mío, es mi esposo, así que ahórrate otra humillación más y deja de molestarnos.

-Akane…

Ranma estaba sorprendido, Akane estaba mostrando abiertamente sus celos por él, el por qué de su enojo y esto de alguna u otra manera, lo hacía feliz.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Estás diciendo que amas a Ranma? Y por eso quieres separarnos…- dijo confundida Shampoo.

-Que yo sepa, Ranma está conmigo.

-¿Y es completamente tuyo? Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo de manera intrigante lo cual Akane no pudo responder.

-Eso es solo asunto nuestro Shampoo pero si quieres sufrir más entonces, debo decirte que Akane es mía en cuerpo y alma, ¿feliz…?

-Ranma…

Akane quedó totalmente sonrojada y Shampoo se quedó de piedra.

-Vámonos Shampoo, no pisotees más tu dignidad- y Mouse se la llevó arrastrada, la pobre amazona había quedado en shock.

-¿Estás bien?- consultó el recién casado dirigiéndose hacia Akane.

-Voy a ducharme- le dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Te acompaño?- le dijo el chico en tono divertido.

-No gracias- y la chica sigue caminando.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó al alcanzarla.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? Mira lo que preguntas, ¡les dijiste una mentira!

-¿Y qué? Así acabamos con este problema de una buena vez.

-Pero no es cualquier mentira…

-Eres mi esposa, lo más lógico es que hubiéramos hecho el amor…

-¡No grites!- le dijo sonrojada -No te reconozco, desde cuando eres así, éste tipo de situaciones siempre te ponían nervioso…

-¡Ay Akane! Mira hasta donde hemos llegado, ya estamos casados además, ese asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros.

-Por salvar el dojo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Para mí solo era una excusa…- le confesó en tono bajito.

-¿Qué?- la chica quedó sorprendida ante esa revelación.

-¿Acaso le mentiste a Shampoo? Me trataste como de tu propiedad… ¿Solo lo dijiste porque estamos casados y no me amas como yo a ti?

-¡Es increíble que me preguntes eso después de haber arriesgado mi vida por ti tantas veces!

Dicho esto, la chica dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

-¿Eh?

El chico para variar, no entendió las palabras de su esposa.

-Sí Ranma, ella también te ama- esas fueron las palabras de su cuñada Nabiki.

-¡Nabiki!- exclamó sonrojado -Pero ¿qué?

-¡Hombres! Nunca entienden… Te está diciendo que ella arriesga su vida por ti, porque te ama y si algo te pasara no podría seguir viviendo, ¿acaso no es la misma razón por la que tu arriesgas la tuya por ella?

-Nabiki- sonríe -¿Por qué me dices esto así, sin cobrarme…?

-Eres mi cuñado y solo quiero la felicidad de mi hermanita…

-¿Segura? ¿No hay algo más detrás de todo esto?

-No- y dio media vuelta, por lo que Ranma se fue a la habitación.

-Bien hecho Nabiki- dice Genma saliendo detrás de una pared.

-Parece que el plan funcionó perfectamente- agrega Nodoka.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que hicieron- expresó Kasumi.

-Kasumi, todo fue por una buena causa- le indica su padre.

-¿Pero engañarlos con lo del dojo…? ¿No fue demasiado?

-Fue un buen negocio, no me quejo, me ha dejado muy buenas ganancias- la de cabellos castaños cortos se encontraba concentrada contando el dinero.

-Lo bueno es que ya saben que se aman mutuamente.

-Será mejor dejarlos solos querida.

-Ranma, Akane- grita Nodoka al pie de las escaleras -vamos a salir a comer, ¿vienen?

-No mamá, gracias, tenemos que estudiar.

-Entonces les traeremos algo.

-Gracias Kasumi.

-¡Vámonos!- y salieron todos de la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué se hicieron todos?

-Salieron a comer, nos invitaron pero cómo estabas bañándote les dije que no.

-¿Y eso? Tú negando una invitación a comer?

-¿Quién dice que no voy a comer?-Akane lo miró con desconfianza, el chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta a la cual, lo puso el seguro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Akane- se acercó a la chica -¡Te amo!- y la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

-Ranma- la chica lo miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió -Yo también te amo- y lo besó tiernamente.

Los dos estaban parados en media habitación, besándose suavemente, Ranma pasaba delicadamente sus manos por la espalda de la chica, quien vestía su bata amarilla y ella se dedicó a posar una de sus manos en la nuca del chico mientras la otra jugueteaba con la trenza. Sin embargo, Ranma quería más, desde hace mucho la deseaba, ya sus labios no eran suficientes y al faltarle un poco la respiración decidió hacer un recorrido de besos por el cuello de su esposa, lo besó incansablemente mientras escuchaba a Akane decir su nombre entre gemidos, gemidos que lo excitaban aun más ya que, la voz de la menor de las Tendo se escuchaba llena de deseo y excitación, al parecer todos los rencores y malos entendidos estaban olvidados y los dos chicos obstinados habían cedido su orgullo para poder ser felices.

Ranma la encaminó hasta la cama, la hizo recostarse lentamente mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella, quien no opuso resistencia, quería tocar cada rincón del cuerpo de su esposa, conocerla, sentir su piel entre sus manos y probarla con su boca por lo que comenzó tocando sus piernas con una de sus manos libres y detrás de cada caricia pasaba llenando la piel de la chica con besos, suaves besos mientras volvía a los labios de su amada para callar los gemidos que ésta emitía ante el contacto de sus caricias luego, comenzó a quitarle el camisón que dejaba al descubierto los pechos que tanto había deseado tener entre su boca, primero los tocó con un poco de temor, claro suponía que Akane en cualquier momento lo atacaría con su mazo gigante pero no fue así, al contrario, la vio con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente y totalmente sonrojada por lo que continuó hasta lamer sus pechos provocando que Akane abriera sus un poco sus piernas inconscientemente dándole a entender a Ranma que quería más, y él ya estaba bastante excitado, su miembro no lo dejaba mentir, se quitó el pantalón, solo quedó en bóxer.

Akane sintió cuando Ranma comenzó a intimar un poco más, se asustó pero él se dio cuenta de esto, ambos se miraron por unos segundos mientras los ojos del chico le decían que todo iba a estar bien, ella se tranquilizó y lo dejó continuar, era la primera vez que ella sentía esa excitación y la necesidad de tener a Ranma dentro de ella. El se acomodo sobre ella mientras se quitaba su camisa y en ese momento fue que ella se dio cuenta del estado del chico.

-Ranma, ¿tú…?- pero el chico la calló.

-¿No quieres que pase? Porque yo te deseo demasiado- le decía mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa quien no podía creer las palabras del chico.

-¿De verdad me deseas?

-_¡Ha!_ Como no tienes idea, te deseo desde hace tanto- decía besándola intensamente, la lengua del muchacho recorrió toda la boca de su esposa que la recibía gustosamente.

-Si quiero… yo también te deseo… - dijo finalmente con dificultad ya que, Ranma no dejaba de besarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron algo temprano a excepción de los recién casados, Kasumi y Nodoka ya habían preparado el desayuno y Nabiki se estaba alistando para pasar todo el día con Kuno. Genma y Soun estaban estudiando unos libros con técnicas antiguas mientras el maestro dormía en el corredor.

* * *

-Buenos días- le decía el chico a la chica que reposaba desnuda entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días- dijo tímidamente y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntaba mientras la besaba.

-Muy bien.

-Te ves realmente muy hermosa- la alagaba mientras la atraía hacia él.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estás enojado?

-¿Por qué debería estar enojado?

-Por lo del agua de Jusenkyo…

-Ah eso… Se me pasó hace mucho, lo que sucede es que no sabía cómo disculparme por armar ese alboroto- confesó tímidamente.

-¡Oh Ranma!- Intentó pelear un poco mientras Ranma se acomodaba sobre ella y empezaba a besarla nuevamente.

-¡Ranma! ¡Akane! El desayuno está listo- gritaba desde el pie de las escaleras la tierna Kasumi.

-¿Vamos Ranma?

-¿Para qué? Ya estoy desayunando- le decía entre besos.

-Ryoga y Ukyo están aquí- les gritó nuevamente la mujer.

-Es mejor que bajemos Ranma.

-No quiero- dijo como un chiquillo chineado.

-Deben querer algo para venir tan temprano…

-Bien, qué más da…- decía el hombre mientras veía como se levantaba Akane envuelta en la sábana.

-¿Qué haces Akane?- pregunta con diversión -Para que te envuelves en la sábana si anoche te detallé completamente- pero esto último iba cargado de picardía.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó la chica bastante roja, completamente roja.

-Pero si es la verdad- decía mientras la chica se vestía, él se levantó, se vistió y los dos bajaron tomados de la mano.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Ryoga.

-Entonces es cierto, que ustedes dos ya se declararon…- dijo Ukyo.

-Shampoo nos contó ayer todo lo sucedido…

-Ya veo- dijo Ranma.

-Ayer mismo se marchó con Mouse para China, al parecer iban a casarse en cuanto llegaran- declaró Ukyo.

-¿Y eso?

-Shampoo me confesó que el coraje que le mostró Mouse ayer, más las veces que ese pato ha sacrificado su vida por ella, la hicieron ver que podría amarlo, si no es que ya lo ama sin embargo, su orgullo continuaba herido- explicó la cocinera.

-Espero que les vaya bien- expresó Akane con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ukyo y yo nos vamos de viaje- declaró el chico que siempre se pierde.

-Ah sí, y ¿a dónde?

-Con mi padre, quiero que conozco a Ryoga.

-Ukyo, ¿estás sonrojada?- la joven esposa rió -Cuidado te compromete con él…- los jóvenes solteros se sonrojaron inmensamente.

-¿Se volvió a saber algo de Kodashi?- preguntó súbitamente Ukyo para cambiar el tema.

-Según dice Nabiki, Kuno le comentó que se enamoró de un francés unos días después de nuestra boda, solo eso…

-¿Y ahora se harán cargo del dojo?

-Así es Ryoga, tiempo completo en cuanto terminemos la escuela.

-¡Qué bueno! Supongo que nos veremos dentro de un tiempo.

-Cuídense Ukyo y escríbannos por favor.

-Sí Akane, eso haremos.

-Ukyo- la llame Ranma -No te dejes guiar por Ryoga, ya sabes lo despistados que es, durarían meses llegando a tu pueblo.

-Lo sé- y con esto los chicos se despidieron.

-¿Vamos a desayunar Akane?

-Sí- llegaron al comedor -buenos días familia.

-¡Vaya! Al fin aparecen… Te ves diferente el día de hoy querida Akane…

-¿Tú crees tía?

-Sí…

-Tenemos noticias- habla Nabiki -Kasumi- la chica en mención se sonroja un poco -enséñales tu mano- mientras Ranma y Akane miraban un anillo de compromiso en ella.

-¡Ay! ¿No me digas que el doctor se te declaró anoche?

-Así es Akane, anoche…

-¡Felicidades hermana!- y se abrazan fuertemente.

-¡Ay! Mi hijita mayor se casa… pronunciaba Soun con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así es la vida mi querido Tendo, hay que dejar a los hijos marcharse…

-¡Hay tanto que hacer!

-Así es tía, tantos gastos, bueno Kuno _baby_ puede ayudar…

-Kasumi querida, quiero darte un regalito- decía el maestro Happosai con un sostén en la mano mientras volaba hacia ella.

-Viejo verde- decía Ranma mientras lo tiraba al suelo haciendo un alboroto en la mesa.

-¡Ranma no baka!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y gracias por los reviews, de verdad me gustaron muchos todos.

Pues así es, llegó a su fin, en realidad la vida de Ranma y Akane es muy complicada rodeada de la familia Tendo, Saotome y el maestro y todos los amigos problemáticos, jeje pero así son ellos y así me imagino la vida ajetreada de los pobres, rodeados de todo Nerima. Nuevamente gracias a todos y espero la hayan disfrutado.

Gracias especiales a:

Sakudepp, jesi saotome, Akane love, YADY, Alizza heartlove, Nora, MaRce kid nicky's girl, karla eves y Diana Carolina por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.

Espero haber cumplido con las espectativas de todos y lamento el tiempo que pasó entre capítulo y capítulo.


End file.
